RWBY: Press Start To Begin
by R3AP3R03
Summary: Welp! I died. I died a death that I do not regret and now I am in a new world. I am reborn as Robin Redwood, a Fox Faunus who was found by a very well known huntsman. I have the powers of the gamer for some odd reason and I am now just trying to keep Volume 3 from happening. Let's just hope I destroy the canon too bad. (SI/Slight Gamer fic. OC x ?) (First Story, so hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

She told me to hide.

But… I couldn't. I didn't want her to get hurt for the sake of my own self being, but she begged me and one look at her face left me with no other options and I jumped into the closet in the corner of the room. Since she was sluggish from being bedridden she barely managed to wiggle her way under her bed when the intruders barged in. They seemed to know what they were doing by the looks of things since they checked every inch of the room. They hadn't found me by the time one of them reached under the bed and dragged my mother out, tears streaming down her face all the while. Seeing her caught, I panicked and tried to fight the burglars empty handed.

Despite what happened next, I still don't regret my decision.

They were surprised to see me leap from the closet and the one closest to me swung his iron bat at my head, nearly knocking me out cold on the spot. It was one of the worst pains I'd ever felt in my life. My mother was screaming at the top of her lungs at this point, loud enough to alert the neighbors. The intruders immediately moved to silence her, one of them pulling out something that nearly killed me just from having it so close to her. From my angle on the floor, I could see the pistol's simplistic western design and without even thinking, I ran towards them, immediately snatching the wrist of the thug brandishing the firearm. Moments of me struggling to point the gun away from my mother went on only for it to fire accidentally, I wasn't entirely sure where I was shot, but the moment it went off my vision went dark in a split second.

So… I'm dead then..? My hands began to shake as I realized what had happened. I was broken from my thoughts as a large box with white letters appeared before me.

**[Hello, welcome to The Game] **it read before the words changed** [You have been selected to join a world in peril as 'The Gamer']**

I stumbled slightly at what I had read "So wait," I began "Is this like one of the fanfictions that I've read? Do I get to choose what world I go to?"

My question was met by the words changing yet again **[Simply speaking, yes this is somewhat like the fanfictions and no you will not get to choose the world you will be joining]** I was slightly disappointed by this, not that it was possible to tell **[Now, let us begin the tutorial. Would you like the game to be set to mental or verbal commands?]**

I thought for a moment before 'nodding'. "I would like both to be enabled." I said awaiting the next response from The Game.

**[Interesting decision… Now to begin say or think "Menu"]**

"Menu" I thought and immediately some more options appeared in my field of view, remaining in the same spot no matter where I looked. It read.

[**Stats]**

**[Skills]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Friends]**

**[Shop]**

**[BGM]**

**[Options]**

**[This will most likely be your most useful system command as it allows you access all the other modules. For the Game Master's sake, please think or say "Statistics" or "Stats"]**

I was slightly confused by the 'Game Master' comment but did as I was told and spoke "Stats", this time the screen that appeared was much more detailed than just a couple of words.

**[Name]: ?**

**[Level]: ?**

**[Species]: ?**

**[Title]: None**

**[Skills]: None**

**[HP]: ?**

**STR or Strength: ?**

**END or Endurance: ?**

**VIT or Vitality: ?**

**DEX or Dexterity: ?**

**AGI or Agility: ?**

**INT or Intelligence: ?**

**WIS or Wisdom: ?**

**LUK or Luck: ?**

**CSM or Charisma: ?**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

**[Next you must select your 2 'Banes' and 'Boons'. Unlike some games with this feature, the stats you apply them to will be isolated from the others. For example should you make STR your boon, it would not reduce your END as well.]**

I blinked twice, that was very useful… but before I made any decisions on what I would set as my bane and boon I should probably understand what each stat actually meant "What do each of the stats represent?" I asked.

**[STR: the ability to lift, throw, or swing heavy objects. This does not affect your skill level with the item.**

**END: Damage resistance and stamina.**

**VIT: Health and health regeneration.**

**DEX: Precision and skill with hands and weapons.**

**AGI: Speed and ability to dodge.**

**INT: Book smarts, memorization and Aura regeneration.**

**WIS: Practical smarts, ethics, morals and Aura capacity.**

**LUK: Fortune in situations with multiple outcomes such as gambling.**

**CSM: Social skills and ability to interact with others]**

With this information in mind I placed my banes as INT and STR and my boons into CSM and AGI . "Everyone always underestimates the usefulness of charisma… EVERY situation has multiple possible outcomes." I thought as I looked upon my stats once again.

**[Name]: ?**

**[Species]: ?**

**[Title]: None**

**[Level]: 1**

**[Dependent Stats]**

**HP: 100/100**

**STR: 5**

**END: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**AGI: 15**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 10**

**CSM: 15**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

The boy looked on happily as The Game backed the screen out into the main menu.

**[Now that you have created your stats properly please open the 'Skills' menu. There will be no alterations to make this is just so you understand your capabilities]**

"Skills" the boy called into the void, interested to see just what his abilities would be.

**[Gamer's Body Lvl: Max (Passive)]**

**Prevents any lasting harm unless requested to by The Gamer (Decorative scars etc.) and also provides a passive resistance to poisons. Health is determined by HP.**

**[Bow Proficiency Lvl: 5]**

**Your skill with a bow has carried over to this new world. This skill is how efficient you are with a bow. (5 Ability Points until LV 6)**

"_At least I have abilities to use a weapon." _I thought as I looked through the few skills that I owned. Looks like I'm gonna be an archer.

**[You have 3 Ability Points! You can use this to level up an already known ability or you can buy a new one]**

**Ability List: **

**[Sniper: LV 1]**

**The Gamer can increase damage and accuracy of all hits you make with a bow. If you get a critical hit than the arrow can hit another target in a straight line from the target.**

**[Light Weapon Proficiency: LV 1]**

**The Gamer is able to use light weapons such as Daggers, Shortswords, and Rapiers**

**[Improved Tracking: LV 1]**

**The Gamer is able to track animals, beasts, and Humans fairly well. **

**[Shadow Stealth: LV 1]**

**The Gamer becomes skilled in stealth and staying quiet. You can make your footsteps make no sound, you can hide in crowds easier, and you are quick to find the best hiding spot in the current situation. Critical Hits are more often to happen.**

**[Hawk Sight: LV 1]**

**The Gamer is able to see things farther than normal people. You have 20/20 vision for up to a mile. The Gamer is also able to see things in a finer detail. **

I blinked at the skills I was able to use. I pressed my finger on the Shadow Stealth, Light Weapon Proficiency, and Sniper ability. It seemed the most useful to the type of fighter I was going to be.

**[If you are finished, hit the continue button to join your new world!]**

**Continue?**

I tapped the button and waited. I waited 5 seconds, 5 seconds turned into 5 minutes…. I sighed as for a moment, no more screens popped up. I waited….. I waited some more….. "Screw it! Are you the- AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A surge of electrifying pain shot through my body. It was like I was being tased by one of those police tasers. It was like someone shoved a bolt of lightning through my chest. It was like…. I can't make up any similes but it just freaking sucked!

The last thing I saw was a screen with my stats.

**Name]: Robin Redwood **

**[Species]: Fox Faunus**

**[Title]: None**

**[Level]: 1**

**[Dependent Stats]**

**HP: 100/100**

**STR: 5**

**END: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**AGI: 15**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 10**

**CSM: 15**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

—

My eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping me as I jerk up from being prone on the ground. It was like I just awoke from some sort of dream. Sweat was dripping from my face as I started to finally sort out what the hell just happened. So! I died, went to some sort of weird void thing, and then awoke here. But where is here?

My vision started to focus as I began to realize I was in some sort of forest. The light from the sun slowly peeled out of the clearing as it looked to be morning. I slowly stood up and looked at my clothing. It wasn't anything to special. Just a red and tan tunic with brown pants and boots. Okay….. what now?

Though, now that I'm inspecting myself, I realize something else is very different, I'm not scrawny anymore. The baggy clothes I used to wear hid it, but I had no real muscle mass and was a bean pole. Now though, even through the leather jacket I could feel that I actually had some muscle on my bones and putting my hand on my stomach made two things apparent. One was that I had a light six pack, and pushing my shirt against my abdomen made it clear I had pecs too.

"YES! I AM NO LONGER SCRAWNY! VICTORY!" I shout happily, throwing my head back and my hands in the air, shouting to the purple/orange-ish morning sky. Getting up and brushing the dirt off my knees I take a look around and see that forest around me is vibrant and full of life, what is either late morning or early morning sunlight streaming through the trees, setting a rather beautiful and tranquil scene..

"Now! Time to start my adventure! Alright to do list." I said as a began my walk through the woods. My fox like ears twitched a small bit, which I am NEVER going to get used to. "Join Beacon, meet up with the main cast, prevent the fall of beacon from happening, and….. something else I don't know." I said with a smile.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the bushes near me start to rustle in the bushes behind me. I blinked and walked towards the sound. What I was met with was two, blood red, eyes with a body covered in black dark fur. They glared as I slowly began to back up. "Oh shit." A screen popped up as I slowly started to back up.

**[Quest Gained: Big Bad Wolves**

**Description: You hear a growl in the bushes as the beast stalks its prey. You are the prey. Good luck with that.**

**Objective: Kill Beowolves 0/3, or run and survive until ? Arrives]**

THAT ONLY GIVES ME ONE OPTION TO DO! I began to run like hell!

(3rd person P.O.V)

A man with greasy, slicked back black hair and red eyes was walking through the forests of Remnant while drinking from a flask of alcohol. He's wearing black pants and shoes along with a gray overcoat with the sleeves flipped upwards from the elbows overtop of a black cape with a red interior.

The mission was simple. Clear out some Grimm that were near a village. He didn't think much of it as he drank some of his drink out of his flask. Would drinking be the best idea during a mission? No. Did he care? No. So he just drank it anyways.

The man paused when he heard the sound of footsteps as something began to run closer to the him. He sighed and put his flask up while pulling out the giant sword that was on his back. "Let see what we got here….." He muttered as he took a stance.

The footsteps got closer and closer, running at a pretty fast speed like they were running for their life. They got closer and as soon as the man went to take a strike at the creature, a young boy, who couldn't be above the age of fourteen began zooming out of the bushes. The boy had dark tan skin and cherry red eyes that looked to be filled with tears. He had crimson red hair and a small red feather was in his hair. He was fairly short, standing at 5'3" and wearing a brown tunic and brown pants. The most notable feature however was the pair of Fox Ears that were poking out of his hair. He didn't seem to have any weapon on his person, so he couldn't be much of a threat.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME PLEASE!" The boy exclaimed, hiding behind the huntsman. The man blinked as he looked down at the boy. He wondered what all this commotion was about, but then he heard a growl. A growl that came from a bit further in the forest. Three adolescent beowolves began to slowly walk to the boy and the huntsman. The man got in a stance and readied his sword. "Hurry. Find a place to hide!" The man said to the boy.

Without question the Fox Faunus ran to find a hiding place away from the man. He smirked lightly as the beasts began to charge.

The first Beowolf ran towards the man, stood up on its hind legs, raised its hand up to claw him in the face. The man saw this coming and easily blocked the attack with his blade. He overpowered the beast and pushed it back onto it's stomach, stabbing it in the chest in the process. The beast chomped at the man before slowly resting its head down and disintegrating.

The other two tried to double team the huntsman. They both began to circle the huntsman before the man began to do something. He pressed a button on his sword and its form began to shift. The sound of gears turning could be heard from the weapon as the weapon turned into a large scythe. The two beowolves charged him.

Time felt like it was slowing down as the man swung the scythe in a circular motion, slicing both Grimm's head off in the process. The two beasts fell onto the ground dead as he turned his weapon back into a sword and looked around. "Kid? Are you there?"

The boy poked his head out of the bushes and looked at the man with stars in his eyes. "That… THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" He exclaimed as he ran to the huntsman. The huntsman smiled slightly and patted the teens head.

"Now. Shouldn't you be going home now?" He asked. The kid blinked for a small bit and looked down. "I… I don't have a home anymore." The Fox Faunus said, tearing up as he looked down to the ground.

The huntsman looked at him with a sad expression. He sighed and looked at the boy. "Hmm…. Well we can't just leave you in the forest by yourself. How about you come with me. I know the perfect place for you." The young teen rubbed the tears out of his eyes and looked up at the huntsman. "R-Really?"

"Yes. My name is Qrow." The man said with a smile. The boy gave a bright smile and bounced up and looked up at him.

"My name is Robin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooooo. Let's recap. I died, which is a strange beginning to any story that you are trying to tell, I was brought to a void like place and given the powers of the gamer, which makes my life like a video game and is super freaking awesome! Got transported to the world of Remnant, and when I did almost immediately got eaten by some beowolves, ran for my life, and met Qrow Branwen…. This is why I passed out as soon as I got the chance after I met the huntsman.

After he killed the beowolves we began to walk through the forest. The sun began to shine above us as it just started to become around noon. Qrow was actually quite the story teller. He told me about how he slayed a Nevermore with his best friend Taiyang, how he was launched off a cliff while wearing a skirt, and about the countless girlfriends he had in the past. Every story was a joy to listen to. But then he changed the subject to me.

"So. What about you kid? I have been telling you about myself, what about you?" He asked. My brain began to think quickly of any sort of backstory that could be used for this life. Robin…. Robin…. Robin Hood! I could take inspiration from Robin Hood!

"My parents were simple farmers. They lived not far from here actually. One day a group of bandits came and stole all of my parents belongings and they told me to run…. I was able to take out one of the bandits by sneaking up on them but the others found my parents. I got scared…. And I ran. I couldn't save them." I started to "tear up" to sell my story. "I have been wandering the forest for about two months and stealing from anyone who looked rich enough to steal from and sharing it with anyone who was poor or couldn't afford to get by."

**[Your Deceit and Quick thinking gives you a +1 to CSM and WIS]**

I technically wasn't lying. I was….. stretching

Qrow looked down at me and blinked. He kneeled to my height and sighed. "You've been alone? Hmmm…. I think I have an idea." He said, to my knowledge, completely buying my story. This had to be the best lie I have said yet! Qrow stood to his feet and began to walk some more. "You aren't safe with me, but I think I have a place where you can stay until we can find you an actual place to stay."

I rubbed my eyes and nodded, giving a small smile. "T-Thank you! This helps so much!" I said, jogging a bit to catch up with him. He nodded and looked forward, not saying a word after I told my story. Told you Charisma was a good pick.

We continued walking in silence for about 2 hours until we reached civilization. It wasn't big at all, most people living in small tents or very cheap looking houses. Their was a lot of shading looking people in this village, so I kept near Qrow. I don't feel like getting robbed when I don't have a single dolla- Lien to my name. I also took this time to check out Qrow's stats.

"_Observe." _I thought as a small, translucent box with white letters appeared in front of my face. His stats were… geez he is so freaking powerful!

**[Name: Qrow Branwen]**

**[Level: 66]**

**[Species: Human]**

**[Title: Bad Luck Charm]**

**[HP: 750]**

**[STR: 154]**

**[LUK: -30]**

A a hundred and fifty four in strength!? Just how strong is this guy!? I have a five in strength! What is this bull crap!?

Well he is level 66 and I am level 1. So that checks out. After I saw Qrow's stats we arrived to a very run down looking tavern. He looked at me and went to open the door. "You are gonna stay here. I have to finish up this job and then we are heading off." And then he walked into the door.

I blinked and nodded, sitting on the step of the porch as I drummed my fingers on my legs. My fox ears could hear the conversations in the tavern and good god I wish I didn't. It was just a bunch of grown men talking about stupid stuff and shouting. Most of them had to be drunk. I covered my ears and sat in the corner. The door swung open, revealing a very large, man that looked to be drunk off of his ass. I blinked at him and he began to turn.

"Y-You can't kick me out! _Hic! _I'm leavin'!" He exclaimed and then turned to me. He stared at me and I stared at him, then he saw my ears. A devilish smirk spread across his face as he stumbled towards me.

"Well lookey what we have here." He picked me up by the neck and pinned me against the wall. "What is a fuckin' animal doing all alone?" He asked, beginning to squeeze tighter. For being a drunk man he was so FREAKING strong. I began to kick and squirm to try and get out. I tried to yell for Qrow but nothing happened. I AM NOT BEING KILLED BY A DRUNK!

"Put the kid down." I heard a familiar voice say behind the Fat Bastard. It was Qrow. The fat man flared at Qrow and put me down. "And why are you defending this animal?" He asked, to which Qrow just simply answered by punching him in the face. I swear I saw a tooth fly out of his mouth as he was sent toppling down the stairs of the stairs. I looked to Qrow wide eyed and smiled. "You are the coolest person I have ever met." I said, regaining my breath for now. I need to get some sort of weapon soon.

"No problem Kid. We're gonna need to get you something to protect yourself." Qrow shook his head and began to walk through the city. I quickly followed him and looked around the shops. I saw a small shop in the corner of my eye. I quickly activated Shadow Stealth, and stole a bright red hat with a feather in it. I knew it wasn't a good thing to do but it would help me not get attacked by racists for now.

The next thing I saw would probably be the coolest thing I have ever seen in this life or the life before. I gazed at a real life bullhead, my eyes went wide as Qrow just walked forward. "You gonna come inside or are you gonna just admire the thing?" He asked. I laughed lightly and followed him in. The interior wasn't much. It was just a dark grey room with seats and a few tables. The only thing that I was really interested in was looking out the window.

I have always loved heights and never been on any sort of airplane so I was glued to the window as long as I was awake. The bullhead began to lift off and Qrow sat beside me, quickly taking a nap. I laughed and looked at him. "Hehehehehe. Sucker. He's gonna be there asleep while I enjoy this nice bullhead ride."

I was asleep in under five minutes after I said that. Give me a break, I died and got reincarnated and ran for my life all in under a day. Anyways, as I went to get some shut eye, I began to dream. Or in more detail….. I began to have a nightmare.

I was standing in the closet that I was hiding in before I died. I had no were to go and I heard a horrifying scream. A scream that came from the other side of the closet. My shaking and scared hand pushed the door open and there, laying on the bed, was my mom. She had a large open wound in her chest and was gasping from her breath. Blood poured out of stomach as she looked at me. I rushed over to try and stop the bleeding and but she just muttered. "You could have saved me….. why didn't you save me ****" The name she said was a name I couldn't understand, like it was some sort of different language. My mother's eyes began to go a crimson red as jet black veins spread across her face. She rose up from the bed, standing at a 15 feet tall and her hands grew crimson red claws. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME!" She exclaimed as she stabbed her hand through my chest. I began to feel weak, like this wasn't a dream. I then felt a small shake and a voice beginning to call me out of my nightmare. I slowly began to reawaken.

* * *

"MOM NO!" I quickly shot up and looked around, feeling the sweat dripping from my brow. My tan skin was pale as I began to feel like I was gonna throw up. I was shaking and looked around frantically. I wasn't on the bullhead. I was on some sort of comfy bed, the interior of the room was a warm amber color, and there were three paintings near an open window. Two beds, one of them I was on and the other was empty. I looked around and looked at my hands. "W-Where am I….?" I asked, looking around. "S-Stats."

**[You have leveled up to Level 2! You have gained two ability points and your skills have increased!]**

**[Name]: Robin Redwood**

**[Species]: Fox Faunus**

**[Title]: None**

**[Level]: 1**

**[Dependent Stats]**

**HP: 100/100**

**STR: 8**

**END: 14**

**VIT: 12**

**DEX: 14**

**AGI: 17**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 16**

**LUK: 13**

**CSM: 17**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

"Huh…" I looked at my stats increase. My agility was and charisma was really good and I need my Dexterity to be a bit better. I tried to keep my mind off of the nightmare. I tried to just focus on my stats but… it was hard. I don't even know if my mom is alive and my death was in vain. I….. I just want my family to be okay.

Then the door opened. And….. my god. A beautiful young girl, around the age of 16 walked into the room. She had lilac eyes and extremely long blonde hair. She wore a yellow tank top and brown pants. She stared at me for a few minutes and then looked out the door. "Daaaad! The guys awake!" She looked back to me and smiled lightly. She went to say something to me before a blonde man, probably in his thirties ran into the room and immediately looked at me.

"So! You are the kid Qrow brought in?" He asked, looking at me with a small smile. I was speechless right now! Taiyang and YANG XIAO FREAKING LONG where right in front of me. I didn't know how to respond. My head hurt like hell, I was still scared shitless from the nightmare, and now these two are right in front of me. Yang slowly looked at Tai.

"Uhh…. Dad? Are you sure this guy is alright? Should we get a doctor or something?" She asked. Oh god! I look weird! I can't just sit here and do nothing!

"I'm alright! Uh….. Hi! I'm uh….. Robin." I said, mentally facepalming at myself. Great going! Now you seem weirder than you seemed normally. The Xiao Longs smiled at me and nodded, Yang extending her hand out towards me. "Heya! I am Yang Xiao Long! Welcome to our house!" She said with a happy grin. I shook her hand with a grin and nodded. "I'm Robin! Wait I already said that….. Uh…. How did I get here?"

"Qrow brought you here after you landed. You seemed to be having some sort of nightmare so we put you in here." He said as a small black and white Corgi cake dashing into the room and pouncing on the bed, barking at me I guess happily? I never understood dogs.

"Zwei! Be nice to our guest!" Yang said as the dog began to climb on my stomach and lick my face. I laughed and patted the Doggo. "Hey he likes me!" I said with a giant giant grin. I may not understand dogs, but I do love them, a lot. This got a laugh from Yang and Tai, but then I heard something with my Fox Ears. A sound of a slow and quiet footsteps coming down the hallway as a certain silver eyed girl looked into the room.

The girl had short black hair with the tips of her hair dyed red. She wore a black and red battle skirt and a black and red cloak to match. She was very pale, which I found very strange until I remembered that Ruby was extremely pale in the series. Ruby Rose… Beacons Silver Eyed Warrior. We locked eyes for around 2 minutes straight before one of us said something. I was the first to speak.

"Uh…. Hi. I am Robin." I said with a welcoming smile, hoping my charisma would save me at a time like this. Sure enough, Charisma prevailed and Ruby stayed close to Yang but gave a smile that matched mine somewhat.

"I'm Ruby! It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**That's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and continue to stick around for more of this fic because I have a LOT of plans for this story!**

**Tetsujinvinalay: Well you are not wrong! Yeah I guess that sounds creepy. Robin has background knowledge on the RWBYverse and knows he can trust Qrow. But yeah! That sounds super creepy…**

**SirMaou: Thank you for seeing my mistake! That was from a previous draft and I guess I forgot to change that small piece. Thank you for noticing it so I can change it!**

**One last question that I want you, the Fans, to decide! Do you want Robin to join an OC team, or do you want Robin to join a canon team like RWBY or JNPR?**

**Welp! That's all for now. Hope you guys stick around for when the next chapter comes out! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

You know, Living with the Xiao Longs is not as hard as I thought it would be. The past few months have been a very… interesting months to say the least and it got me a few answers to some of my unanswered questions. First things first, I figured out that I am fifteen years old! I was wondering how old I would be in the timeline and I quickly got my answer with help from the system! Second question I had! When the hell in the time line was I? That question was answered simply as well. Yang at this time is 17 in a few months and Ruby is 15 in a few months so I am only a couple months before the time line. I have less than one year to train and grind. I hate grinding in video games…

Anyways, the first month flew by quickly. I finally got into training like an actual huntsman, with a bit of motivation from Yang and Tai, which their training made me want to die inside. A few days after we all got aquatinted and told Tai about me wanting to become a hunter he unlocked my aura. I remember a surge of energy pulsing through my veins. I felt like I could take on a million beowolves at that moment. But then I met a force that punched me out of my rush. A force that I would learn to fear the rest of my days. The force by the name of Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

It was a warm spring morning when I woke up. The air was cool and nice and the birds just began to sing. A perfect day for sleeping in with no responsibilities at all! I got all snug in my bed, and began to have nice dreams. _Not gonna lie, the only reason I don't have nightmares is because Zwei helps me sleep. He is adorable!_

Anyways, as I began to sleep, my fox ears heard a slight noise. The door started to slowly open but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was to focused trying to get to dreamland to worry about someone opening the door. I heard a few footsteps and a small laugh before I realized something. YANG WAKES UP BEFORE ME!

A large bucket of water was dumped on my head as I began to flail around, collapsing in the floor. I wiped the water off of my face and looked around frantically. "What!? Who!? Why!?" I exclaimed, looking for the brawler.

Sure enough, standing there, laughing her ass off, was Yang. I stood up and looked to Yang. Yang was a lot taller than me, being that I was only 5'3". Seriously! Why was I reincarnated to be so short! I looked at the blonde and rolled my eyes. "Oh ha ha, Very Funny." I said sarcastically. Yang smirked proudly and laughed. "Oh come on Robin! It wasn't that bad. A little water never hurt anyone." She said as she threw me the bucket. "Come on! Now that your aura has been unlocked, you are now gonna be my new training buddy!" The blonde said as she left the room.

I sat there and blinked. No quests had popped up in a few days and just running to find Grimm was a death wish so… sticking with training for now was the best option. I sprang up and got dressed, putting on my tunic and shirt and began to walk out to find Yang. I…. didn't want to train with Yang. She is powerful beyond belief. I used observe on Yang as I began to walk to the back yard, slightly scared at what I got myself into

**[Name: Yang Xiao Long]**

**[LV: 15]**

**[Species: Human]**

**[Title: Yellow Sun Dragon]**

**[HP: 253]**

**[STR: 36]**

**[END: 27]**

Oh good lord…. I'm gonna die today. Not by some grim or saving someone again, by Yang Xiao FUCKING Long! Look at her stats! She is thirteen levels above me! That's not fair! That's not fair at all! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"Hey Robbie? You alright? You look scared." She said, already stretching. God damn right I'm scared! She is way over my level! I can't even dream to beat her! I sighed and began to do my stretches beside Yang. It was still pretty early in the morning so I was still pretty tired. Half of me just wanted to stay inside and sleep but knowing Yang she would have just dragged me out back here.

"Alright Robbie! You are about to go through the most difficult training you have done in your life! Are you excited!?" She said with a large smile. I went to shake my head no but I was cut off by the blonde brawler. "Good! We will start you off easy since you haven't really done much training."

Yang is a lair. What we did to start off was probably the most exhausting exercise I have ever done. Even though my Endurance stat wasn't that bad. We started off with a mile run, which I know to some people isn't much but to a out of shape nerd, I wasn't used to running that much so running for a mile was weird. Anyways, after the mile run she pulled a whistle out of no where and began to tell me to do push-ups while her sitting on my back, sit-ups and curl-ups, and everything else that made my life a loving hell that day.

About two hours after we started, I felt like I was gonna throw up. My arms, legs, and chest was burning and it felt like my lungs were trying to murder me. Yang stood over me as I rested on the ground, sighing slightly. "We have a lot to work on." She said simply as Zwei and Ruby walked out of the house and saw me laying on the ground.

"Yang you killed him!" Ruby exclaimed as Zwei waddled over and licked my face. I slowly raised my head up and looked at the Corgi. "Hey Buddy…" I said, scratching behind his ears. Zwei perked up as Yang rolled her eyes. "See! He's alright! We have to train more if he's gonna get on par with me and you, Rubes."

* * *

After that, me and Yang started to train daily. The thing is; leveling up with the gamer ability is so difficult! And even when I do level up, specific stats increase on what I have done! So if I wanted to get my charisma up, not only would I have to train but I would have to do a lot of social encounters to increase my charisma by a somewhat large margin. After a month of training with Yang I reached level 5. My stat increase was actually decent but nowhere near that of Yang's and Ruby's.

**[Name]: Robin Redwood**

**[Species]: Fox Faunus**

**[Title]: None**

**[Level]: 5**

**[Dependent Stats]**

**HP: 100/100**

**STR: 11**

**END: 16**

**VIT: 15**

**DEX: 16**

**AGI: 19**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 17**

**LUK: 14**

**CSM: 19**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

I had been using all the skill points I get from leveling up but I was nowhere near ready to be a huntsman. I then had to figure out the next little thing I had to do beside train my body. Train with a weapon. Now I already have Bow Proficiency and Light Weapon Proficiency, which I had been leveling up slightly since I got the two skills.

**[Sniper: LV 3]**

**The Gamer can increase damage and accuracy of all hits you make with a bow. If you get a critical hit than the arrow can hit another target in a straight line from the target.**

**[Light Weapon Proficiency: LV 2]**

**The Gamer is able to use light weapons such as Daggers, Shortswords, and Rapiers**

Sniper is gonna be incredibly useful with Shadow Stealth. Plus Faunus night vision can let me be a total nightmare in the dark. But first, I had to get some sort of weapon. And I knew exactly who to go to. She had been asking me since I said that I needed help becoming a huntsman. Time to ask her finally. Near the beginning of the second month, right after training, I went to find Ruby Rose.

Ruby was in her room, working on her giant scythe like she did every day. Seriously, the girl spends at least five hours every day just cleaning her weapon. It wasn't even dirty! She'll clean it, leave it there for a day, and clean it again! This girl has some sort of weapon kink or something!

Anyways, I knocked on Ruby's door and waited on the outside. "Ruby! Are you there? I would like to ask if you would want to make me a weapon?" I called out as I waited. I heard some stumbling around and the door swung open as a whirlwind of rose petals zipped out of the door before revealing Ruby. "Really!? I can make you a weapon!?" She exclaimed excitedly. I responded with a nod and she zoomed back into the room. "Where are my tools!?" I heard some clanging as things were being moved around.

Ruby came zipping back out of the room, having her tools and all her stuff ready. She looked at me with a gigantic smile as she pointed forward. "To the forge! Onward!" She began to run to the forge. I stood there, somewhat awestruck from the amount of energy this one girl has. I sighed and began to jog after her.

We walked for about thirty minutes before arriving at a workshop. The workshop was small but it had all the stuff you need to make a weapon. She set her toolbox down and turned to me. "So! What kind of weapon do you want? Oh! How about a Greataxe that turns into a Tommy gun! Or an AR Rifle that turns into a sniper! Come on pick one! I'm so excited!" The young huntress in training asked me, bouncing up and down. I gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Alright. I have been thinking about it and anything that can mix with a Bow and Arrow would be awesome!" I said as Ruby's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She began to pace, brewing up ideas in that small head of hers. She immediately turned to me and grinned. "How about a Bow that can split into two shortswords! They won't be too heavy and when combined can extend and curve a bit to make the longbow!" I gave a large smile at the idea. This was perfect! It went great with my skills that I currently had and I kinda know how to use a bow.

This family had been so kind to me. Giving me shelter, training me, making me a weapon. I wondered why they did it. Did Qrow tell them about my situation? Did they just do it out of the kindness of their hearts? Why are they helping me…?

A snapping finger in front of my face pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hello? Robin? Remnant to Robin! Are you alright?" Ruby asked me. I blinked and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I am ok." I said with a nod. She slowly nodded, then looked at the parts of the weapon that she laid out. "You wanna help me? I am making your weapon after all."

Oh right.

I nodded and stood beside the huntress in training. We spent a day and a half in that workshop, me helping Ruby with anything and Ruby working non-stop on this weapon. This was actually the longest interaction with someone that I've had in this world…. I got to learn about Ruby. What she liked, why she wanted to become a huntress, why she spends so much on Crescent Rose… ok I didn't get an answer from her on that one but I'm telling you it's a weapon kink!

Ruby also asked questions about me. Where was I born and why did I want to become a hunter. I paused for a moment. My goal is to prevent Volume 3 from happening….. if I can do anything I just have to save as many people as I can and basically stop Cinder in every moment in Volume 2. I don't want to kill her though…. That might make things worse.

I sighed and smiled to Ruby. "I want to protect the people who need protection." I said simply. Ruby gave a bright smile and nodded. "That's what Huntsman do! I promise that will protect everyone we can!" Ruby said with a grin. I looked down at her and smiled widely.

This girl…. Ruby Rose….. I need to strive to be like her.

Not long after we had that conversation, Ruby held up two shortswords. The handle of the swords were a dark black mixed with a light red. The blade of the weapon was a shiny silver looking color with tiny parts of the blade divided by lines so it could curve and extend in its bow form. I looked at the weapon in admiration and held it up. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH THIS IS AWESOME!"

Ruby bounced up in down in excitement before looking at me with a grin. "What are you gonna name it!?" A name….. shit I haven't thought of a name. I ran my hands across the blade and thought to myself. Then a small name jumped into my head. "Hunter's Mark."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the name. But I understood the name. The name is meaning my goal or "mark" as a hunter is to prevent the Fall of Beacon. I ran to the wall where a quiver of arrows were there. "Can I take these?" Ruby nodded and smiled. "They are free to take. I think there is some dust arrows in there as well." I nodded and slung the quiver on my back. "Perfect!"

Me and Ruby walked back to the Xiao Long house, a new excitement boiling up inside me. Now I just gotta think of how I'm gonna get into Beacon. That shouldn't be a problem…

Right?

* * *

**Three chapters in three days! That has to be some sort of record. Right? Probably not but still! I want to think all of you have followed and favorited! This is my first story and it is going really well so far! I might take a few days break because I don't think I can keep this one chapter a day thing going. Also, thanks for answering my question! You'll see what team Robin is put on in the near future! **

**Alby199800: I would love to try and work your character in the story if I am able to! This is not a definite but a maybe!**

**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: I'm thinking of the team I am gonna put him on and thanks to all of your reviews I have a small idea of what I'm gonna do.**

**Xenozip: Trust me. Robin will most definitely be on a Canon Team.**

**Ivan Tridelan: I agree with you 10,000 percent. I personally do not like Jaune's character. He was meh in Volume 1-3 but I do not like his character. And thanks for the Team Names!**

**leopard23jose: Yeah. I can barely keep up with one OC. Let alone three.**

**Welp! That'll do it for this chapter! Robin hung out with Yang and Ruby, finally got his weapon, and is only a few months away from Beacon academy. The next chapter will start off the Beacon Academy arc (**_**Take a guess on what it's about) **_**And since I am slightly unoriginal you probably will**_** know how he is gonna get in beacon. I have a LOT of ideas planned though. Ciao! **_


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about…. 5 months since I got my weapon. Meaning it's been about 8 months that I've been on Remnant. Not gonna lie, I sort of miss earth. Don't get me wrong, a life of adventure and action sounds freaking awesome but back on Earth I didn't have to worry about any responsibilities. I had to worry about me and my family and that's it. Now I am literally the only thing that is in the way of a entire destruction of a kingdom. I don't even know how many things are going to be different now that I exist in this world.

I don't even know if I'm gonna be able to stop Cinder. She is way more powerful than me at my current state. In the 8 months that I have been training with Yang and Ruby, I have leveled up to Level twelve! It was difficult to level up and I am still no where near the level of Yang or Ruby. I can't hide forever, and the day where Ruby and Yang go to beacon is getting closer and closer….. I don't think I am prepared! I haven't even thought of the way I am gonna get into beacon.

I laid on the ground, panting as Yang stood over me. She smirked slightly and stretched out here hand. "You are getting better. But I think you will have to wait a year till you can even try and get into a hunter's academy." I grasped her hand and sprang up, grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat off my head. I can't wait! I have to get into beacon somehow! Maybe I could sneak in there….. no that wouldn't work. It's the most prestigious school in remnant. I can't just sneak in there.

Ruby was watching the sparring match between Yang and Myself. It was closer than most of our fights. My usual tactic is to avoid any sort of contact with Yang and shoot from afar. This… doesn't work often. Yang usually either gets close to me and pounds the crap out of me or rage modes through my arrows and charges and pounds the crap out of me. There seems to be a common ending to all of these fights. Ruby smiled at me and Yang. "You two are getting really good! I would want to join but I am currently out of dust!"

Then something happened that hasn't happened since I met Qrow. A small box popped up in front of my face, showing a quest.

**[Quest Gained: Let the Games Begin!**

**Description: This is the beginning. This moment is where everything gets put into play. Your decisions will have drastic effects on the story from this point forward.**

**Objective: Arrive at **_**Dust till Dawn**_** with Ruby to buy more dust.]**

….Oh shit. We are starting now!? But I'm barely prepared! I began to panic slightly, but it didn't show it on the outside. Why are we beginning now!? I barely got any sort of warning! I'm only level 12!

I looked to Ruby and grinned my normal happy grin. "Hey! I am kind of running low on dust as well. I still have some money left over. Is there any dust stores nearby?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Ruby's face lit up and nodded. "Yeah! We could go to Vale! There is a store that I usually go too! You wanna come too Yang?" She asked her sister.

"Nah. I'm good. I have a few Beacon prepping things to do. But next time for sure!" She said with a smile as she grabbed a towel and walked to inside the house, which Zwei took this opportunity to zoom out of the house and run around Ruby's legs. Ruby gave a small laugh and picked the doggo up. "Hey Zwei! I can't play now. We are about to go shopping but we will be right back!" She said, the Corgi licking Ruby's face. She giggled and sat him down before beginning to walk off. "Let's go Robin! We have some dust to buy!" She exclaimed. I laughed and followed her, but on the inside I was screaming. This! This is the day where the show begins! I could tell! Everything was lining up. Yang going to Beacon, Ruby going to the dust store and me getting that quest! This…. Is it.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the ferry. Ruby was talking about how cool it was that her older sister was going to Beacon Academy and how she was going to be there in a couple years. I pretended to listen but used this time to look at my stats.

**[Name]: Robin Redwood**

**[Species]: Fox Faunus**

**[Title]: None**

**[Level]: 12**

**[Dependent Stats]**

**HP: 210/210**

**STR: 13**

**END: 20**

**VIT: 18**

**DEX: 18**

**AGI: 24**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 19**

**LUK: 16**

**CSM: 24**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

Everything is somewhat balanced. My Agility and Charisma are awesome for my level, but I am still nowhere near the level of Yang and if I can't beat Yang I can't even imagine to beat Cinder one on one. Why is leveling up so difficult!?I was in full panic mode and I had no clue what to do!

Ruby's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She has the strange ability to snap me out whatever I'm thinking. "Isn't that awesome Robin!?" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. I nodded and smiled "Hm? Oh yeah! That's amazing!"

Thank god for good charisma. The timeline is starting soon and I am nowhere near prepared for this academy. I haven't even thought of what kind of impact I have already made on the current world. What I have changed from the original canon. Some people could be dead or just straight up not exist just because I existed in this world.

The world seems the same though. On the news it said something about Weiss Schnee joining Beacon so I do know that I haven't changed anything with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. I haven't heard anything about Blake yet. The White Fang is playing out just like it did in the canon so I can only assume that Blake is there.

Once more, Ruby's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey! We're at Vale! Come on!" She began to run off. I sighed and grinned, running after the Huntress in training. I put on the hat that I wore 8 months ago, trying to hide my ears.

Ruby noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you hide your ears?" She asked, slightly confused. I shrugged. "Some people are jerks." Ruby then slowly nodded.

Night began to fall on the city of Vale as we entered the shop. I have never been in Vale so swing a city that reminded me of my home actually made me happy. Ruby waved to the shopkeeper and he waved back. Ruby skipped to the dust section as I pulled up the quest info.

**[Quest Gained: Let the Games Begin!**

**Description: This is the beginning. This moment is where everything gets put into play. Your decisions will have drastic effects on the story from this point forward.**

**Objective: Arrive at **_**Dust till Dawn**_** with Ruby to buy more dust: Completed**

**Defeat ? By capturing them or letting them get away.]**

Ok…. It seems like Roman is on his way.

The door swung open as a man accompanied by a few other figures walk into the shop.

"Do you know how hard is it to find an open dust store at this hour?" The man with white clothes, orange hair with a black bowl hat, a cigar and a cane. Roman Torchwick… literally my favorite RWBY character! He was talking to the shopkeeper, who had his hand on his air as several black suited men with red glasses and guns pointed at him. Yep, this is the robbery.

Because, why not rob a shop when it is open in the middle of the night where 80% of the world's population is asleep? Who the hell lets a shop open after 11 PM anyways?

"Mmmh! Meh!" The shopkeeper somewhat) says, scared of losing his life at the criminal's hands.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't here for the money." Roman responds, I started to wonder how the hell did he understand that old timer's words. He picks a speck of fire dust before motioning his men. "Collect all of the dust in here!" His orders were responded to quickly.

As some of the goons collect the dust, one of them starts to notice our presence. Oh shit! Here we go! He walks up to me and Ruby. "Hey! Hands up in the air!" The Goon shouted, but Ruby didn't move. Slightly angry that he was ignored, he takes off the hood, making Ruby turn around, also revealing the big headphones on her ears. She looked at the Goon, then at me, then back at the goon, then at me. "Robin. Do you know this guy?"

"…No. No I do not." I wanted to facepalm so badly right then.

The goon aims his gun at us. "Hands in the air you two!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Are you robbing us?" she asked.

"Yes! Now, hands in the air!"

"Ooooooooh…." Me and Ruby looked to each other and smirked.

…..

…..

…..

A bit later, the three of us were sent flying into the window, breaking it. Me and Ruby landed on our feet. As for the other guy? He was out cold. This brought a small smirk to my face as I saw Roman and a few of his other goons. Ruby instantly got ready for battle, taking Crescent Rose out in it's Scythe Form. I took this as a sign to combine the two shortswords that were on my hips to make my bow and began to draw an arrow. Here we go….

Roman just looked at the four goons that were standing beside him. "Okay…. Get them!" The goons followed his orders and charged. I looked to Ruby. "Ready Rubes?" She gave a happy nod and smirked. "Let's do it!"

I quickly ran back behind Ruby and aimed an arrow at one of the goons. I shot the arrow at one of the goons and whispered a small word. "_Snipe."_ The arrow flew through the air and pierced one of the goons in the shoulder. A box popped up above the goons head that displayed a few numbers. _**[28dmg]**_. Huh…. that's helpful. I turned to the other Goon, firing a dust arrowhead arrow at the goon. The electricity in the arrow was sent through the goon, acting like some sort of taser, stunning the goon and making him fall to the floor. I smirked slightly and popped my neck. "To easy."

Ruby looked at my with a giant grin. She stabbed her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching her in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She quickly aims her scythe forward, and fire a bullet. The bullet hit the side on a good, before using the recoil to dodge a bullet shot to her position, followed by using her semblance, which made her disappear in spot and appeared in front of her target. With an upward slash, she knocks the man into the air. She jumps high in the air, catching the man with her scythe before slashing him hard. Poor guy was knocked out, his body crashing on the streets**.**

I stared as Ruby fought and went slightly wide eyed. "That's… not fair." I said jokingly. Ruby looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me. She is such a child…. I rolled my eyes and drew two more arrows. Roman looked rather unimpressed at his fallen men, followed by letting a sigh, along with a bit of smoke. "You guys were worth every cent, truly you were." He commented, than began to strut towards us. "Well Red, Foxy, I say this has been an eventful evening. But this-" He pointed his Cane Gun at us as smirked. "Is where we part ways." He fired an explosive dust crystal at us. Ruby and I sprang out of the way, avoiding the explosion. "Damn crook…." I muttered as I looked around for him. There he was, climbing the fire escape ladder of the building.

I sighed as me and Ruby looked to the shopkeeper. "Mind if we go after him?" We asked at the same time. Hey! Points for synchronization!

The old man made a noise that we assumed was a yes and we bolted after the crook. We climbed the ladder and hopped up onto the roof. I pulled back my bow and shouted. "Stahp! In the name of the law!" I exclaimed. I knew we weren't gonna die at this moment so I took it somewhat not seriously. Roman glanced back and sighed. "Persistent….."

A giant bullhead rose from side of the roof, The Pumpkin Haired crook hopping onto the bullhead and turning to us as it began to lift high into the sky. "End of the line Kiddos!" He exclaimed as he tossed an explosive dust crystal down at our feet and aimed his cane down at it. I quickly ran and tackled Ruby down to the ground trying to shield her from the explosion. "Ruby! Get down!" I exclaimed.

Aaaaaaaand Goodwitch.

As if on cue, a figure dropped out of nowhere and a purple colored glyph shielded us from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, a woman with blonde hair and green eyes with glasses was there in front of us. She pushed up her glasses and looked at the bullhead with an expressionless look on her face. With a wave of her riding crop wand thingy, multiple streams of purple energy Missiles came firing out and nailing the ship.

Roman stumbled around for a small bit before running into the cockpit of the ship. Glynda, trying to stop the crooks, shot some sort of shiny purple ball right past the bullhead forming a dark storm cloud over the ship. With a down movement of her weapon, ice crystals began to fall out of the sky, slowing down the movement of the bullhead. Then, out walked the woman of the hour. Her face was covered in shadow but from seeing this scene before and from the dress and glass heels, I could tell who it was. Cinder mother fucking Fall.

She slid her hand down her sleeve and fired a large blast of fire dust straight at us, which Goodwitch easily blocked. Cinder raised her hand up and big blast of fire exploded under her feet, which Goodwitch flipped out of before the explosion could hit her. The debris that was caused by the explosion, Goodwitch used to make a giant missile which was immediately sent towards the ship, which Cinder blasted repeatedly. Roman tilted the bullhead so it hit the side of the side of it. The shards reformed and began to swirl around the bullhead, before Cinder surrounded herself in circle…. Glyph… things and pushed them out, incinerating all of the Missile debris.

I took this time to finally get off of Ruby and we both fired multiple arrows and bullets. _"Snipe, Snipe, Snipe, Snipe, Snipe!" _Like the game grumps, I fired, then I missed. Then I fired again, then I missed! This went on for a good bit before one arrow went through the door before it could close, and got her right in the shoulder. Then the ship flew off.

I hit her… I hit her….. OH HOLY SHIT I HIT HER! Haha! Take that ya flaming pansy! I feel IMMORTAL! A giant grin spread across my face as I looked around. "That… was…. AWESOME! I can't believe we did that! I feel like I can take on anything!" I exclaimed looking at Ruby with a gigantic smile. This time, she was the one who didn't respond. She looked at the blonde witch that was walking to us.

Oh god…. Happy Feeling gone.

LINEBREAK

The giant feeling of complete and utter success was later replaced with disappointment and confusion as both of us were stuck inside a detention room, sitting on chairs, with a table in front of us. I bet both of us were asking why we were there. We just somewhat almost stopped a robbery!

"Why are we arrest for again?" I asked while blinking several times.

"I don't know, I thought we were doing the right thing." Ruby answered with a rather depressed face.

"This is a violation of my rights, I want a lawyer!" I exclaimed as I proceeded to slam my hands on the table. "Yeah, me too!" Ruby, for some reason, followed my actions and slammed her hands on the table as well.

I then realized that nobody was going to answer our outbursts, so we just sat back in our chairs, and release a sigh at the same time… more points for synchronization! And they scratch their hair at the same time… MORE POINTS FOR- Oh forget it.

"So…. Why do you think we are-" Before I could finish, the door to the room flew open, causing an 'eep!' from Ruby, and a small scream from myself.

Stepping inside the room was the blond woman that had put them both here, Glynda Goodwitch. Her heavy steps and scowl were the only necessary information to tell us that she wasn't in a good mood... Then again, when is she ever in a good mood? She looks at the two of us and began to talk. "I hope that the two of you know that your actions will not be taken lightly. You put your life and others in danger."

"Well they started it!" Me and Ruby both exclaimed at the same time. I am not saying it this time.

"That is not the point." Glynda scowled at us. "Not only were you fighting a dangerous criminal in the middle of the night, but you also put yourself in danger, especially you, young man." She looks at the me. I blinked at her and got somewhat scared. She crossed her arms. "We have done a background check on both of you two. You have had no prior training in any sort of Huntsman academy." I tried to look calm but on the inside I was screaming my head off.

"On another note...The point here is that you both almost cause a scene. If I were to decide, you two would be out of here with a pat on the back….. and a slap on the wrist." she slaps her wand/riding crop on the table, scaring Ruby and causing her to yelp and jump back.

"However, there's someone that would like to meet the two of you." The Huntress said as the door to the room once again opened up.

In came a man with grey hair, glasses just like the blonde mature woman, and wearing formal political-like clothes, a mug of coffee and a plate full of cookies on both of his hands. Wow….. so this is Ozpin. He places them down on the table at the same time he took a seat before he began to speak. "Ruby Rose…you have…silver eyes," He then leans a little too close to Ruby's taste. He then turned to me. "Hmm…. Mr. Redwood. You are an interesting young man." I blinked and thought for a moment. "Thank…. You?"

Ozpin sighed and picked up a scroll tablet thing, and a video that was recorded by a camera close to the shop, showing the two of them fighting the goons. "Now, would the two of you explain to me, where did you learn how to fight like this?"

Ruby scratch her back sheepishly, answering first. "Umm…Signal Academy?" I blinked and sighed. "Training with a friend." Ozpin looked at me for a few moments before nodding. He then turned to Ruby again, pushing the plate of cookies to her. Her eyes immediately glow and in mere seconds, the cookies had disappeared. "Miss Rose, may I ask who taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons in the world? Up to this day, I only know one dusty old crow who fights as you did." Ozpin asked, being unaffected by Ruby's eating manners.

"MHm! Dat mh Jomchle!" The short girl tries to speak, but she had too many cookies in her mouth. She swallowed all of them so that she can speak properly. "S-Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! I would have been total garbage without him, but now I'm like wahaaaaa wa chan." Ruby said as she imitates karate moves. I had to try so hard to hold back a laugh.

He nods and smiled. "And why such an adorable girl is in a school to train warriors?" asked the man.

"Well…I want to be a Huntress." She answers awkwardly.

"So, you want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!" she talked faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles as she continues."I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and, Gosh, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two adults with a wide, crazy smile.

MUST! NOT! LAUGH!

The two adults stared at her for a moment before the man spoke up. "Do you two know who I am?"

An easy question with a quick answer. "Your Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby said, then I turned, looking at the mature woman. "And that's Glynda Goodwitch, one of the Teachers at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Greetings."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets him while I just made a peace sign. That was stupid. Why in the world did I do that!?

"So, you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything." Me and Ruby said with a gigantic grin.

Ozpin exchange glances with Glynda, who grunts in disapproval before looking back at the red-cloaked girl and myself. "Then, I'll be seeing you at Beacon." Ruby eyes turn into plates as my already big grin grew three sizes. Did….. did we just get accepted to the best school in all Remnant!? "Now then, I suggest you head home now, it is getting late." He stood up and with a turn, left the room with Goodwitch following in tow.

We waited for a few minutes….. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" We both exclaimed, hugging each other. The screen popped up in my face.

**[Quest Completed: Let the Games Begin!**

**Description: This is the beginning. This moment is where everything gets put into play. Your decisions will have drastic effects on the story from this point forward.**

**Objective: Arrive at **_**Dust till Dawn**_** with Ruby to buy more dust: Completed**

**Defeat ? By capturing them or letting them get away: Completeled]**

**[Your level has increased to level 13! Increase your stats with your stat points!]**

"Oh hell yeah!" I exclaimed. Not soon after we began to leave the room I looked to Ruby. "Hey. Go ahead without me! I will see you and Yang tomorrow!" I have her a hug. She nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

Then I began to walk around, sighing and smiling.

Here the games begin.

**LINEBREAK! **

**I am probably gonna take a break. Maybe not. I don't know. But I am loving the support that this story has gotten! Also, I'll respond to all reviews next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Quick Update

**Aaaaaaaalright! Quick Update. **

**1: OVER 100 FOLLOWERS AND ALMOST 80 FAVORITES! HOLY GOD THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME! WOOOOOOOOO**

**2: I have been busy with school work so writing a chapter is somewhat hard. But that also leads me to update number 3**

**3: I believe that I can write this story better. I think that I can make it more detailed and more fun to read for you guys. So! My question is, Do you want a rewrite? With a rewrite I can write a better plot than just: Stop Volume 3! What would you guys wanna see in a rewrite? Perhaps a New Protagonist? Or a non-gamer fic? Semblance ideas and ideas for plot? How about ideas for a love interest and some scenes and the character? Just PM them to me and I'll respond as quick as I can! (P.S, The character must still focus on a bow and arrow because I have a few ideas in mind for that!)**

**4: If you want me to continue this story than that is an option as well**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back y'all! I'm not dead! The past few months have been a…. chaotic bunch but I know we are all gonna pull through this. I suggest washing your hands, stay indoors, and wear a mask if you are going to a huge public place. But too give you some entertainment in these times, I give you the 5****th ****(and pretty short) chapter of Press start to Begin!**

I did it….. I finally have the chance to go to beacon! Oh my god I didn't know I could do it but I did! And what's even better is that I _somewhat_ impressed Ozpin enough to get to Beacon. How I did it? I don't know! Guess I am just that awesome! But I did it nonetheless. Now all I have to do is get past initiation, get put on a team with hunters that aren't absolute trash, go through Volumes 1 and 2, enter the Vytal Festival along the way, and somehow stop Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Roman, Neo, and Adam before they start the fall of Beacon… Simple! Right?

No! Of course it's not simple! And all I have for a plan for right now is be a pain in the ass of the bad guys! Like, you know those stories where someone gets dropped into Remnant and they are gifted with OMEGA GOD POWAAAS! Yeah, that would have gave me a plan if I had that! But no! I am a Fox Person with a god damn bow and arrow! I don't even have a semblance!

…..Does the Gamer Ability count as a semblance?

Maybe…?

Well that's not important right now! What is important is that I am on the bullhead currently flying towards the island of Beacon Academy. Looking out the window was absolutely breathtaking! I always wondered what being above the clouds would look like and to say it was amazing would be an understatement. I also used this time to scroll through my stats.

**Name]: Robin Redwood**

**[Species]: Fox Faunus**

**[Title]: None**

**[Level]: 13**

**[Dependent Stats]**

**HP: 215/215**

**STR: 13**

**END: 20**

**VIT: 19**

**DEX: 19**

**AGI: 25**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 19**

**LUK: 16**

**CSM: 25**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

Ooooo…. That intelligence is gonna be a problem. The weird thing about this gamer ability is that whatever stats increase when I level up is completely random. How much they increase by and which one increases isn't up to me. I sighed as I closed my eyes, leaning against the seat I was sitting in and drumming my fingers on my leg. But then something caught my eye.

Well…. Someone caught my eye.

She had a red scarlet-haired ponytail with one of those thingies in her hair. She had glowing, emerald, green eyes as well as golden and red spartan-like armor. My eyes widened when I saw her. She was stunning…

She seemed to be sitting alone in a seat, quietly looking around at all the people on the ship. I blinked and quickly used Observe to check her stats.

Holy shit…..

**[Name: Pyrrha Nikos]**

**[LV: 20]**

**[Species: Human]**

**[Title: The Invincible Girl]**

**[HP: 288]**

**[AGI: 44]**

**[DEX: 40]**

Level 20!? She is seven levels above me!? Why and how is she so powerful!? She could definitely kick my ass in a matter of seconds!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the Spartan looking in in my direction. Red met Green as our eyes connected and I also felt a small bit of a different feeling…. Fear. I knew this girls fate and I'm the only one between her and an arrow to the heart. She gave a small wave to me and I waved back. My fox ears picked up on a few different conversations.

"Hey. Do you see her? That's Pyrrha Nikos."

"It's the invincible girl in the flesh."

"She's a lot prettier than on TV."

Yeah…. I figured that's what they were talking about. Must be hard being famous…. You would never really know who is actually your friend and who just wanted to use you. Well… let's give Pyrrha that true friend.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to her and gave the most genuine smile I could give and waved to her. I could tell that she wasn't expecting my company and slowly glanced at me, unsure what to do. I extended my hand and smiled. "Hi there! You seem to be all alone here…. Want some company?" I asked, smiling. She gave back a warm smile and shook my hand. "That would be lovely. I am Pyrrha Nikos. But you probably already knew that." I smiled and shook idea. "I have no clue who you are."

Then it struck her. She realized that I asked who she was. She was somewhat taken aback by this but wore the same smile. "U-Um. Pyrrha Nikos. You don't know who I am?" She asked, looking somewhat relived.

"Pyrrha Nikos. That's an awesome name!" I said with a large smile. "I'm Robin!" Pyrrha immediately took a hold of my hand and shook it. "Pyrrha Nikos!...W-wait I-I…I already told you that. I-I'm sorry. It's just…it's been a while since I've been able to have a normal conversation with someone." She said in slight embarrassment.

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head in "Confusion" "Why?"

Pyrrha looked away. "Oh...no reason…" She mumbled quietly with a small sigh. Is this what being a celebrity does to someone? Geez, count me out of EVER being a celebrity.

I nodded and smiled, going to say something before the bullhead began to land. The students began to shuffle out of the ship as I looked to Pyrrha. "Wanna walk with me? I could really use a friend." She looked up and blinked, shocked that someone was finally treating her as a normal human being instead of a mega celebrity, before slowly nodding.

I turned and walked out the ship with my new friend but so much was on my mind. Why? Why do I care so much about these fictional characters. They aren't real and I'm gonna risk my life for them.. maybe it was because I already got a relationship with Ruby and Yang? Maybe it's because I loved the show back on Earth? Or… maybe it's because my mom still haunted me. I couldn't save her…. And now it's affecting me now.

"Robin. The amphitheater is this- Robin?"

Why….? Why couldn't I saved her? My conscious would be clear if I could but I couldn't! And I'm thinking that saving these people would make me feel better!?

"Robin?"

DAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T I SAVED HER!?

**[Your ability to stare off into space to hide your emotions gives you +1 CHA]**

…..Fuck you bot.

I looked at Pyrrha who was currently looking at me strangely. I blinked at her as she looked at me like I had lost it.

"You seemed to be staring off into space? Is something on your mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I gave a fake smile and shook my head.

"Nope! I'm all good! Just a bit taken aback by everything that is happening is all."

She looked at me for a bit before nodding slowly. Dear God this is the WORST first impression. Me and Pyrrha walked a bit more before arriving at the castle that is Beacon Academy. The show did not do this building service because it looks like HOGWARTS from where I'm standing. Literally, the detail on this thing was incredible.

I saw a big grin spread across Pyrrha's face. I could tell that she was excited to be here and I knew that all of her training led to this moment. I sighed and looked at the castle….

I guess my journey starts here.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the amphitheater was pretty quiet, not gonna lie. I could tell that I was not making a good first impression with my new Red Head Friend and she didn't really know how to talk to me. So we just made small talk as we continued to walk to where everyone else was. Well… We tried to make small talk.

"So! What brings you too Beacon?" I asked, praying that it could start a conversation.

Pyrrha took a bit to answer what I thought to be a somewhat simple question. "Well… there is a bunch of reasons but mainly it's because I wanted to help people since I was a child." She said with a heartwarming smile. I slowly nodded in response, not really sure how to respond to that. That's a really simple reason to spend all your life training. Well I guess I'll pry for backstory later.

She then turned to me and spoke. "What about you? What's your reason for coming to beacon?" Well shit. Think up a reason, think up a reason, think up a reason, COME ON CHARISMA YOU'RE FAILING ME! What's a good reason to become a huntsman? Uhhh….. I got it!

"Well, I need to get stronger so I can protect the people who can't protect themselves. I've never been the strongest person but if I can protect a few people then I will be happy." Awesome! Simple, too the point, and makes me seem like a good person! Not that I'm not saying I'm a good person. I'm a good person.

Pyrrha gave a nod and smiled, almost showing a small sign of respect. A large smile spread across my face as we continued to walk. Sooner or later, we finally arrived at the amphitheater. This place was HUGE! Like, I've been to a lot of big places but this place is the size of a FREAKING CONCERT HALL! Why does a school need an amphitheater this freaking big? Anyways, probably more than a couple hundred different people were clumped up together in this amphitheater. I began looking around for the two people I actually knew, as well as a certain Blonde boy.

I turned to Pyrrha and gave a small smile. "Um… I gotta go look for some people. I hope to see you again Pyrrha! It was awesome meeting you!" I said with a smile.

"Oh! Well, see you soon then." She said, returning the smile as she waved me off. I turned away from my red headed friend and jogged through the sea of students. I ran for about 10 minutes looking for Ruby and Yang, but I couldn't find them. I slowly started to stop running because I was getting hella tired and started to walk around, looking for my friends. When I slowly started to do my base instinct and yell their names as loud as I could, I heard a voice.

"Hey Ruby!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "I saved you a spot!" I quickly turned to the direction of the voice and saw the Blonde Brawler of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long. Relief washed over me as I began to walk over to her, not in her line of sight. I then spotted Ruby rush through the sea of students and go to her sister. She looked panicked as she literally hugged her sister. This… is somewhat different then the show…

"So, how was your first day here?" Yang asked Ruby, hugging her back. Ruby released the hug and looked up at Yang. "You mean after you ditched me!?" She said, somewhat mad at her sister. Yang sighed and patted Ruby's head. "I didn't ditch you."

That's when I decided to make my presence known. I walked to the two sisters and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Yang! How could you leave such an innocent child alone? That's not very sisterly of you." I said jokingly with a gasp as a small smirk spread across my face. Yang looked at me with a small glare and rolled her eyes. "Oh ha ha. Very funny."

Ruby quickly turned to me and stared up at me. "Where have you been!? I thought you weren't coming and Yang left me alone and a princess girl started yelling at me and then I had to get here all alone and now you are calling me a kid which you know I'm not ok with!" She said while putting her hands on my shoulders and shaking me.

Wait…. What do you mean she had to get here alone? What about Jaune?

"I wish! I tripped on a crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really bad, and I just wanted her to stop!" She exclaimed while turning back to her sister. Yang blinked in confusion.

"Well at least she's not here now."

"YOU!"

"Why did I have to talk?!" Ruby shouted as she jumped into Yang's arms. I turned and looked to where the voice came from and…. Well holy hell.

When you watch the show, you don't really get to see what the characters look like in real life. And holy hell Weiss was stunning. WHY IS EVERYONE HERE A COMPLETE KNOCK OUT!? But holy hell was Weiss pale. Like… I've seen pale but she was basically as white as the snow. It was insane how pale this woman was… but anyways.

"Your lucky that we didn't explode next to the cliff!" The Ice Princess exclaimed. Yang eyes widened as she set her sister down. "Oh my god you really did explode."

Ruby looked to Yang. "It was an accident!" Then she turned to Weiss. "It was an accident!" She exclaimed again. Suddenly, Weiss hands Ruby a pamphlet on the basics of dust. She began to lecture the Rose Reaper which only was gibberish in the scythe user's ear.

Ruby's only response was "Huh?"

"You want to make it up to me?" Weiss asked as Ruby shook her head yes. "Then, read this and never speak to me again." Ok! Time for me to step in.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm yourself Elsa. It was an honest mistake. I'm sure she didn't mean too." I said, standing in between Weiss and Ruby. She looked at me with the BIGGEST glare imaginable, but then her eyes focused else where. The top of my head. And my GOD her glare increased by 1000 percent! I kinda just wiggled my ears, trying to taunt the Ice Princess.

Yup. Today is the day I die.

Right before she could say anything, a voice came over the intercom. "I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." He said before moving away and letting Glynda take over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation will begin. You're dismissed!" With that said, all the students began to do their things, like chatting or going somewhere else. I took this time to make sure I wasn't going to be skewered by the Ice Queen, who hadn't stopped glaring at me. I slowly shuffled to the exit, before turning that shuffle into a mad sprint.

"Hey Robin, where are you- Ok bye?" I heard Ruby say as I began to run out of the amphitheater away from the Ice Princess. The last thing I saw in the amphitheater was a very mad and confused looking Weiss before the door shut.

**LINEBREAK **

I spent most of the time walking around the halls of beacon aimlessly. I better get to know this place so I don't get lost when the actual school day comes. Also, where the HELL IS JAUNE!? Did he miss his cue or something? Ruby said she was alone when she came to the amphitheater. Wasn't Jaune supposed to be with her? Maybe he just was at the wrong place! Yeah! That's it! It's not gonna make that much of a difference. Jaune can just meet her in the initiation. I haven't fucked up the timeline that badly!

I spent about an hour walking around the halls of Beacon before the sun finally set. Now to try and find my way to the Ball Room. Today has been a very eventful day and I just want some sleep. I don't know how I'm going to survive this year. But hey! Maybe I can do it. Hopefully.

Night had fallen and the students were gathered into the ballroom to sleep inside. Sleeping bags were apparently given to the students and most had changed into the proper sleeping attire. I just changed into Red Sweatpants and wore no shirt. I was still muscular so yay for me! I wandered around the ballroom with a sleeping bag in my arms as I sat in a random corner and set up where I was going to sleep. Sadly, there is no Zwei to keep me company so hopefully I don't have a nightmare or something.

Now to get some rest….

"It's like a huuuuuuuge slumber party!" I heard as a sleeping bag plopped down beside me. I opened one eye to see the cocky smirk of Yang Xiao Long. "Heya Robbie!" She said with a small laugh. I sighed and sat up. "God damn you Xiao Long."

Yang laughed at my response as Ruby walked towards me and waved. "Hey Robin. Do you mind if we move over here?" Ruby asked. I nodded politely as Ruby sat beside me and I turned to Yang. "See Yang? That's how you should do it. You could learn a couple of things from Ruby." I said, returning the smirk only to get decked in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I held my arm in pain as Yang looked at me with a grin and stuck her tongue out at me.

"You are a child." I said with a sigh while I rubbed my arm.

Yang laughed and looked to Ruby. "So dear sister of mine, what are you doing?" Ruby sighed and smiled. "Just writing a letter to our friends at Signal. You know, keeping in touch with them." Ruby replied simply. Hey, it doesn't hurt to send letters to your friends and let them know you haven't forgotten them.

"Awww, that's so adorable." Yang smirked, only to get hit in the face by a pillow courtesy of a pouting Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends with me to Beacon! It feels weird." The Red Reaper slumped her face on her pillow. I gave a reassuring smile and patted her head.

"Hey. You have me and Yang. What more could you ask for?" I said as I relaxed on the wall with my arms crossed. Ruby looked to me and Yang and gave a happy smile before looking over at a certain someone across ballroom.

"Ruby?" Yang asked as I looked at where Rubes was looking, only to see a black-haired woman with a bow in head reading a book next with a lighted candle.

"That girl…" Ruby muttered out.

"You know her?" Yang asked her. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up, starting to walk to where the bow woman sat.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed as she was being dragged by her sister. "Robin! Help me please!" She said as Yang walked to the Hidden Cat Faunus and plopped Ruby down beside her.

Ok! Now I am gonna get some sleep! It's almost midnight and the Initiation starts at 10 so I want all the sleep I can get. I'll be sure to meet Blake later. My eyes slowly shut as I let sleep take over…


	8. Chapter 8

It felt…. Cold. I couldn't move as I found myself in a familiar room. A room that I hated to see in my dreams. The same room where my life ended and my new life began. Where I couldn't do anything to help her. The room felt dead cold as I stood in front of the closet where I hid. I get weight of guilt as I looked at the closet. I wanted to do something but…

My hands started to tremble as tears began to drip down my face. I couldn't do anything….

An ear piercing scream echoed through the quiet home which brought me out of my thoughts. I winced at the sound and turned to face the bed. What I saw would haunt me till the end of time. A dark red pool of blood dripped down to my feet as the cold, lifeless body of my mom sat in front of me. My hands started to shake again as I reached down and put a hand on her face.

With tears streaming down my face, I held her in my arms hugged her too my chest. I began muttering something that I couldn't even hear. Why'd this happen… what drove those people to do what they did? I didn't dwell on why they did what they did for long as I pulled away from my mother and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry mom…."

But as I began to pull away from my mom, the cold, dead, hands of my mother latched onto my arm. Fear began to shoot through my mind as the once dead body began to raise up. Her skin turned a sickly pale and her veins began to turn into an inky black color that showed through her skin. Her eyes opened to reveal sickly blood red eyes that stared into my soul. She opened her mouth and gave a horrifying screech that shook me to the core. I pulled out of her grasp and began to back away in fear as my mother's eyes began to cry tears of blood as she began to crawl to me.

"_**Why!? Why didn't save your own mother!? You left me to die!**_" She exclaimed in pure rage. I began to shake my head in response because I was too scared to speak. I pressed my back up against the closet as whatever my mom had turned into began to crawl her way too me. When she got too me she raised a clawed hand high into the air and brought it down to my heart. But before the claw hit-

I woke up.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as I began too look around frantically. I was no longer in the bedroom, but the ballroom of Beacon Academy. My head pulsed in pain as I pressed my hand against my head. It was covered in sweat and I began breathing in an out. As I looked around, I realized that it was still dark out, probably around 3 AM at the most. I quickly scooted out of my sleeping bag and pressed my head against the wall.

There's no chance in hell I'm going to sleep after that. I sat in my corner while glancing at the two sleeping bags beside me. Yang was snoring like a boar, which was another reason why I went to sleep before the two girls. I glanced to Ruby and saw her bag in a very…. Odd position. Ruby was somewhat inside her bag, but her head was inside the bag and her lower half was out of the bag.

How even….? I decided to ignore the matter as I looked up to the ceiling and sighed. What in the world was that dream. It was horrifying but it felt real…. What happened? As I closed my eyes I couldn't enter dream land. Instead I decided too open my stats and see if anything needed to be fixed or increased. "Stats."

**[Name]: Robin Redwood**

**[Species]: Fox Faunus**

**[Title]: None**

**[Level]: 13**

**[Dependent Stats]**

**HP: 215/215**

**STR: 13**

**END: 20**

**VIT: 19**

**DEX: 19**

**AGI: 25**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 19**

**LUK: 16**

**CSM: 26**

**[Skill Points]: 0**

Everything checked out. The intelligence is probably gonna be a problem but it makes sense. I barely know anything about the world. I mean, I didn't watch World of Remnant. Just didn't think it would be that important. Good God was I wrong. But hey! My charisma is still incredible and agility is great! But I don't think I'm prepared to do the initiation. But if Jaune can survive it, I can definitely make it out alive.

Speaking of, WHERE IS JAUNE!? I didn't see him in the ballroom and he didn't help Ruby. Did me existing doing something!? What if I got him erased from Remnant!? Oh god, WHAT HAVE I DONE!? Ok, don't panic. You can get through this. There is nothing truly saying that Jaune is gone, maybe he'll show at the initiation. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe?

Well anyways, hopefully he shows and I don't die. "Abilities."

**Ability List:**

**[Sniper: LV 3]**

**[LV UP cost: 15]**

**The Gamer can increase damage and accuracy of all hits you make with a bow. If you get a critical hit than the arrow can hit another target in a straight line from the target.**

**[Light Weapon Proficiency: LV 2]**

**[LV UP cost: 10]**

**The Gamer is able to use light weapons such as Daggers, Shortswords, and Rapiers.**

**[Shadow Stealth: LV 1]**

**[LV UP cost: 5 AP]**

**The Gamer becomes skilled in stealth and staying quiet. You can make your footsteps make no sound, you can hide in crowds easier, and you are quick to find the best hiding spot in the current situation. Critical Hits are more often to happen.**

**Ability Shop:**

**[Trapper: LV1]**

**[Cost: 5 AP]**

**The Gamer is more adapt at setting traps: Camouflaged Traps, Trip Wires, ETC.**

**Ability Points: 10**

Ooooooh. I spent a few minutes deciding what I should put my Ability Points into before settling on increasing Shadow Stealth to level three and buying the Trapper Ability. Trapper could be helpful sometimes and it could keep me from being snuck up on. After this I decided to just rest my head that was still pounding.

I still can't get my mind off that nightmare. That can't be true… that I left my mom to die? No of course not. I did everything I could to save her, right? Right? I began to slowly doubt myself, thinking that I could do more and if I tried harder then maybe I would still be on earth. God Damn it…

My fox ears began to twitch as they picked up a sound. A faint sound of a turning page. It's incredible what these fox ears can do. Anyways, I looked around the ballroom, which wasn't as dark because Faunus Night Vision. I saw a certain someone sitting against the wall with their nose in a book. It was Team RWBY's resident Shadow Kitty, Blake Belladonna.

Well… the middle of the night isn't the best time to introduce yourself but hey, better than nothing. I stood up from my sleeping bag and began to walk across the minefield of sleeping students. I managed to get to Blake without stepping on anyone and walked to Blake. She looked from her book and stared at me. She blinked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Welp. Guess I have too speak first.

"Uh… Hello. I'm Robin Redwood. I'm sorry about my friends earlier, they can be a handful." I said with the most welcoming smile I could give. "Oh. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Blake gave a small smile. "It's alright. I was just about done reading the book anyways." Ok! Good start. "My name is Blake."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Blake. Are you prepared for the initiation?" I asked, trying to start any sort of conversation. She gave a small nod. "Ready as I'll ever be." She then paused for a moment and looked at my head. More specifically, my Faunus ears.

"Yes. I am a Faunus, hopefully that isn't a problem for you." I said, but I already knew it wasn't. Blake cleared her throat a bit and shook her head. "Oh! Not at all."

"Wonderful!" I said with a smile, a bit too loud though.

"Some people are trying to SLEEP!" A random person said within the ballroom. I gave a small wince as I looked to Blake. "We'll continue this chat a later time. It was nice meeting you Ms. Blake." I whispered as I began to walk off again too my bag. I made it without stepping on anyone again and sat on my bag, thinking thoughts. And I thinked those thoughts for a long while.

The morning came pretty quickly, as the sun rose into the sky and the rays entered through the windows of the Ballroom of Beacon Academy. I had four hours of sleep but I didn't feel that tired. I sighed as the ballroom began to come alive. People started picking up their things and walking out of the ballroom. Me however, waited for my two friends to awake.

In the distance I heard the loud voice shout. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" Oh! Good to know Ren and Nora are still here.

That however, woke up Ruby. She went to raise her head up but her head was still in the bag. "What in the-?" She asked as she pulled her head out and looked around. "How did my head get in there?"

"Don't ask me." I said as I patted the smaller sisters head. She gave a tired yawn in response and sighed, probably wanting to go back to sleep. I stood up and looked to the other sleeping sister, thinking of what I should do to wake her up. A small smirk spread across my face as I looked too Rubes. "Hey Ruby. Wanna help me wake Yang up?"

Ruby blinked in confusion, but then slowly wore the same smirk as I did. "Still got that magic marker?"

"Hehehehe….."

* * *

Yang woke up about thirty minutes later and slowly moved around. She gave a tired groan as she started to raise up. "Ugh…. Morning already..?" Me and Ruby sat on our bags, watching Yang and trying not to laugh. Yang rubbed her eyes and blinked at us. "What's so funny."

"Nothing." Me and Ruby said at the same time, giggling while we watched Yang. Yang, still incredibly confused, looked around before seeing a small bit of reflection in the window. On her face was cat whiskers drawn on her face, a beard drawn on her chin, and a unibrow drawn on her forehead. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!?" She exclaimed, turning to us with a giant glare on her face.

"I'll give you five seconds."

"RUN RUBY!" I exclaimed as I shot up from my bag and ran for my life. But, Ruby has her semblance. She easily dashed out the door with a trail of rose petals following behind her.

"RUBY WAIT!" I exclaimed as I heard the angry yell of a certain Yang Xiao Long storm after us as quick as we possibly can. She was gaining on me and she was gaining on me quickly. I ran with all the speed I could muster, trying to get away from the angry blonde.

"IM GONNA POUND YOU INTO THE DIRT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I rushed through the halls, down some stairs, past a very confused Weiss, and into the locker room. When I arrived to the locker room I tried to find a place to hide. You see, I can't use Shadow Stealth unless it's dark or there's a place to hide. So I'm screwed. I rush around a bit more before the door slammed open. The very angry and very funny looking Yang rushed towards me.

Yep. I'm gonna die.

* * *

"Ow….." I said in pain as Yang and Ruby began to get their things out of their lockers. While I got hit, Ruby got off Scott Free. Not fair. Not fair at all.

"You never learn, do you Robbie?" Yang said, closing her locker and turning my way. "Don't mess with me while I'm sleeping." I slowly got too my feet and held my stomach. "Ruby has as much to do with this as I did!"

Yang rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well she is my sis. You are just a roommate." I dusted myself off and pretended like I got stabbed. "Ow… my feelings." Ruby gave a small laugh and smiled. "Well I'm excited! Won't have to do any talking to anyone! Just me and my baby Crescent Rose." She said as she cradled the weapon.

Yang looked too her and wrapped her in a side hug. "Please remember that you're not the only one taking this initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to learn how to meet new people and learn how to work together."

Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Uuuuuuugh, you sound like Dad! " She turns to look at her sister. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

I blinked in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" My question was ignored as the sisters continued talking. "But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked her little sister who suddenly became worried about it.

"I-I don't know…" Ruby looked away from her, she probably hadn't thought about it that far. She looked up to Yang and smiled warmly. "You'll be on my team, right Yang?" Yang looked away from her sister. "Ummm, I was thinking that…maybe you should be with different people?" Yang asked while stroking her hair.

"Ooooh! You're in trouble!" I teased the blonde as she looked at me with another glare.

"My dearest sister Yang…" Ruby had her eyes been covered by her hair with a creepy aura coming out of her. She slowly looks at her sister, showing her an angry expression. "Are you saying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang immediately raised her hands in defense while sweating buckets. "W-What? Nonononono, why would I do something like that?! I want to be on your team! I just thought…" She suddenly looks at her with a sheepishly smile, "I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your antisocial shell?"

"You are just digging yourself deeper." I said with a small laugh.

Ruby's anger rose, "What?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's-"

"Ridiculous who they allow in the school." I heard a certain Ice Queen say from the other side of the locker room. I turned and looked at Weiss too see what she was talking about. Pyrrha was with her, trying to be as polite as she could be.

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss began speaking. "Have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known, individual, such as yourself."

"Hmmm, well I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Phyrra answered. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together," Weiss says, sounding as nice as she could.

"Hmmm, that sounds grand." Phyrra answers her.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed. The faces she was making were a huge indication that she was thinking very…. Greedy things. Well, let's have some fun with this. I then began walking to the two and stepping in.

"Heya Pyrrha! How was your first day?" I asked the red haired huntress and gave the most welcoming smile ever. Weiss's face turned from evil planning to a death glare. Pyrrha on the other hand was more than happy to see me.

"Oh! It was wonderful!" She said with a grin as Weiss looked like she had gone mad. She stepped in between me and Pyrrha, still giving the biggest glare. "You know this man!?" She exclaimed to which Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. He was one of the first friends I made here. This is Robin."

Weiss looked absolutely crushed. "I know who he is!" She turned to me and pointed a finger at my chest. "Why'd you come over here anyways? And Pyrrha will be on my team."

"Well Pyrrha is a friend of mine and I just wanted to see what she was up too. And since Pyrrha is on your team do you mind if I join it as well." I asked, wiggling my fox ears just to try and get under her skin. This is actually really fun. But I am definitely going to get stabbed.

"That actually sounds lovely." Pyrrha said. Weiss spun around to her and went wide eyed. "No! I mean.. no. He can't join, I don't even know if he is skilled enough to join." Geez… She really doesn't like me. I gave my usual smile and nodded. "Alright! Can't argue with that, guess I'll have to prove myself during initiation. It was a pleasure seeing you two again."

Weiss was just about too lose it when the speaker came on and Glynda spoke through it. _"Will all students please head towards Beacon Cliff. The initiation is about to begin. Please head towards Beacon Cliff."_

"Well it was wonderful seeing you two again but I got to go. See at the initiation!" I said as I zoomed off out of the locker room. Thank God for Glynda.

* * *

After a bit of walking every student arrived at the forest. We each stood on a little pad as Ozpin and Glynda walked in front of us. "For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin started talking. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda quickly took over, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"What?!" Ruby screamed in somewhat horror.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued while taking a swing of his coffee. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby whimpered in despair at hearing that information as I gave a sigh. Here we go. Make or break time. Just gotta get out of here alive and get into Beacon. Easy! Oh who am I kidding no it's not

**[Quest Gained: Beacon Initiation]**

**Description: This is the Beacon Initiation. This will determine wether or not you will get into the academy. However you can, you MUST succeed in all of these objectives. **

**Objective 1: Find a Partner**

**Objective 2: Make Your Way to the Temple**

**Objective 3: ?**

**Objective 4: ?**

Well…. there's no backing out now.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin said with a foreboding tone which made most of the students shudder. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin told the class.

"Ooooooooh…looks like I was right, Ren!" A certain Thor-inspired girl laughed, sticking her tongue at her friend, making the black-haired ninja boy sigh.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

One by one the students began to be launched into the sky. Ruby, who was the one beside me, launched high into the air. I took a random stance and closed my eyes. Shit. We never worked on landing strategy! Well shit….

"To infinity and-" The pad launched my high into the air without warning. "HOLY SHIT!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this random fic that I write in my spare time and since I'm locked in my house, that's a lot of time. Now! A few things that I want say before we begin. Number 1! I will start answering every review that you guys post on this story again! I love reading what you guys want too say and seeing your ideas and thoughts just makes me happy! So ask me your questions, tell me what I could fix! I want to make this story with your feedback.**

**Number 2! This story will have some different things from the canon. Like Jaune not being in the story and a few bits and pieces. But I'll be adding a few things like backstories for canon characters that we haven't gotten yet and a few tweaks here and there. **

**Number 3! SHIPS! For right now, every ship has an equal chance and from now to the future I want to see which ones you want too see happen. Give me Ship Names, Absurd ships that will probably never happen. Later in the story, when the relationships get more fleshed out, I will have a contest to see which ones you wanna see most! But for now, throw me ideas, ship names, etc. **

**But with that all out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Take Care!**

**LINEBREAK**

"OH HOLY HELL!" I exclaimed as I soared through the air, flailing my arms wildly. Why is this even a thing!? Who's bright idea was it to launch a bunch of teenagers into air!? Oh wait…. Ozpin. Coffee drinking jackass… OK! I've never skydived or done anything of the sort, but it couldn't be that hard, right? I pulled out Hunter's Mark and knocked an arrow. Alright plan time. I see a bunch of trees as I start to plummet to the ground at a very fast speed. There's one big tree ahead from me.

Ok, so I'm going to try to guide my body to the branch and tuck and roll like a boss, and hopefully land on it with excellent athleticism that would make a good medalist blush, and then gently climb down from said branch and get safely to the ground. This…. Is probably not gonna work but it's worth a shot! I mean, what's the worst the could happen.

Following my plan, I began to guide my body to get closer and closer too my target. With determination in my eyes and a not so genius plan in my mind, I went to execute my plan. My foot touched the branch that I was going for and for a second, I thought I had this. That this stupid plan was actually gonna work but…. It didn't. My other foot didn't land and I hit the branch went SNAP. With the same amount of force my body was forced down to the earth.

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!" I panicked as I flew thousands of feet through the air screaming.

Alright! Let's just calm down here! Calm down! You'll figure something out! You always have, and you always will! Just don't think about how you'll die a horrible, horrible death if you don't think of something!

.

I SAID DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!

As I flew closer and closer to the ground, I began to think of the different ways I could not fall to my death.

Ok! Just stay calm and embrace for-

CRUNCH

"SHIT!" I yelled, hitting another branch.

SNAP

"FUCK SHIT!" I yelled, hitting another br-okay you get the point.

CRUNCH

"FUCKING FUCK SHIT!" I yelled, hitting one last branch. With a wince I began to plummet to the ground which was a good 30ft down. This Is gonna hurt. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and braced for the impact that was coming but… nothing came. I blinked in confusion and looked around to see that I was currently dangling from a familiar looking spear caught in my pants leg, inches away from my leg, and was currently dangling me upside down

Oh…. "Thank you!" I exclaimed to what I think would be Pyrrha. I heard somewhere deeper in the forest Pyrrha apologizing which made me smile a bit. So unless Jaune is somewhere else in the world it looks like I took his spot. This is gonna be a problem.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud roar coming from below me. Looking down I saw the black fur, the piercing red eyes, and the bone mask thing of a Beowolf.

"Oh screw Murphy's Law!"

"N-now now. Let's not eat the Robin. Yeah, that's a good Grimm." I said, trying to calm the Grimm down.

Maybe it's working.

All of a sudden, the Grimm roared towards the sky and began to claw at the tree in attempts to get me. I glared at the beast and aimed Hunter's Mark. I knocked an arrow and while still upside down, aimed for the beast's head. I pulled the arrow back and muttered a simple word.

"_Snipe."_

The arrow soared down and punctured the beast in the eye, making it roar out in pain. A surge of electricity surged through the beast from the Lightning Dust that was in the arrow. The beast continued to Roar in pain before slowly becoming silent, falling over dead. With a small smirk I watched as the beast dissolved and blinked.

**[18 Damage *2 Crit! +15 Lightning Dust Damage] **

Now what? Am I just gonna dangle here?

I sighed as I looked around again. The guess I just wait.

…

..

.

Cutting me out of my boredom was a rustle in the bushes. My eyes went wide as I immediately went to knock an arrow, thinking it was another beastie. I pulled back the arrow and glared at whatever was to come. Hopefully it wasn't worse than a Beowolf. "Show yourself Beastie…" I muttered quietly. And what revealed itself was….

…Weiss.

She looked up at me immediately glaring. She was a little thrown off by seeing me with my bow ready to fire. Her hand slowly reached down for Myrt- Matr- Maty- Her Rapier and was ready if I was too shoot. I immediately put up Hunter's Mark and looked down at her.

"I mean no harm! I thought you were a gr-" She already turned away before I could explain myself. "Hey! Come back here! Oh screw you Snowflake!"

I shouted and sighed, looking down. I began to try to raise up and dislodge the spear the had me upside down. I tried yanking and pulling but the thing was stuck. "Stupid spear… Stupid Tree… this is not my day."

"Do you need some assistance?"

I blinked and looked back down to see the Red Haired Champion, Pyrrha. A smile spread across my face as I sighed in relief. "Pyrrha! You don't know how happy I am to see you! Do you mind helping me out a bit?"

She gave a small laugh and began climbing the tree. Before long she made it up to where I was dangling and pulled the spear out with ease. I quickly separated Hunter's Mark into two Short Swords and stabbed them in the tree. Then I climbed down by stabbing them into the tree as I went.

Finally! Soft ground! I'm NEVER doing that again! "Thank you so much Pyrrha!" I said with a bright smile as she climbed down the tree and landed beside me.

"It seems we are partners." She said with a grin as she dusted her combat clothes off. I gave a nod and smiled. "It seems we are. No one I'd rather partner with then you, Red." I said with a happy smile as she gave one of the happiest smiles I think I've ever seen someone have.

"Now. I think we best be off." I said as I began to walk. Pyrrha nodded and began to walk through the forest.

**[Quest Gained: Beacon Initiation]**

**Description: This is the Beacon Initiation. This will determine wether or not you will get into the academy. However you can, you MUST succeed in all of these objectives.**

**Objective 1: Find a Partner [Completed]**

**Objective 2: Make Your Way to the Temple**

**Objective 3: ?**

**Objective 4: ?**

* * *

"We've been walking for what seems to be TEN YEARS!" I exclaimed as we continued to walk around this dreaded forest. We haven't even seen the cave with the Deathstalker in it yet! I'm so bored! Pyrrha sighed and smiled, continuing to walk through.

"It's only been thirty minutes."

I went to retort, but a brilliant plan popped into my brain as I looked at Pyrrha. "Hey… How strong are you?" I asked while glancing up at the trees above us. They weren't that high up from where we were. Pyrrha looked a tad bit confused at my question.

"I am fairly strong, why do you ask?" I looked to her with a wide smile.

"Launch me."

…

..

.

"What?"

"I'm going to run at you and you are gonna shoot me up with your semblance by boosting me up with your shield." I said, full confidence in this plan. She blinked at me like I was crazy but slowly nodded.

"Alright then. Just don't hurt yourself."

I nodded and took a few steps back before charging at Pyrrha. She prepared her shield and when I got close enough I put my boot on the shield. She positioned the shield up and launched me into the air, above the canopy. I felt weightless for a moment, like I was flying. But then my worst enemy gravity kicked in. Before I fell I was able to see the tip top off the temple.

A wide smile spread across my face as I prepared to stab Hunter's Mark into the tree to get myself down, but my plan…. Had a mishap.

As I fell and disabled Hunter's Mark, I felt a sharp object pierce through my clothing as I began to be carried away from my partner. I quickly turned to my attention to the thing that was carrying me, the gigantic Nevermore. "Oh….. Oh shit. PYRRHA! FOLLOW THE GIANT BIRD!" I exclaimed as I began to try and climb the leg of said bird.

"HEY ROBIN! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

I turned my head and saw…. Ruby and Weiss.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" The snow Queen yelled at me. I blinked at her and held onto the leg of the bird for dear life.

"IT WASN'T MY CHOICE!" I exclaimed back.

"Do you have anything that might be able to get us out of this?!" Weiss asked.

"Well that depends! Do either of you have gravity dust?!" I asked, both of them shaking their heads in response.

"Then no! No I do not!" I yelled. Before either of them could ask any other questions, Ruby's eyes widened as she looked down.

"What's up?!" I yelled.

"I think I see the temple!" Ruby yelled.

"And how do you propose we get down to it?!" Weiss asked.

"We're gonna have to jump!" Ruby yelled.

"What are you, insane?!" Weiss screamed. Her only response was for Ruby to jump off of the Nevermore.

.

.

.

.

"DAMN IT RUBY!" I yelled.

"What did I do in the past life to deserve this?! How could she just leave us?!" Weiss asked.

"Well, she did say to jump." I said with a shrug.

.

.

"I swear….." Weiss simply said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If we survive I'm going to hurt you." She said with a glare.

"Just saying." I said with a giant smirk as Weiss looked like she wanted too kill me.

"So how do we get out of this?" Weiss asked me.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." I said.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, I've got an idea." I said.

"Great! So what is it?" She asked.

"I don't want to tell you." I said.

"Why?"

"Because you won't like it." I said.

"What do you mean by-" Her question was interrupted by me taking the blade of Hunter's Mark and cutting off the talon off the giant bird me and Weiss were currently holding onto.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU FOX EARED DUNCE!"

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOO!"

We began too fall from about 50 or so feet in the air. I quickly looked around, trying to find any sort of thing to save my fall. But nothing popped into mind. I closed my eyes tightly and braced for impact. But just like last time. It didn't come. Instead I fell into the arms of a certain Red Haired Best Friend O' Mine. Pyrrha sighed and looked to me. "I told you not too hurt yourself."

"My hero." I said jokingly as I gave a small laugh. Pyrrha shook her head as she put me upright. "I owe you two now."

I looked around for Weiss to see Ruby burst into petals, catch the Ice Queen, and rush back down. Weiss was in a daze as she looked around frantically.

Yang and Blake finally showed themselves and looked at me like I was crazy. "Robin? Did you just-"

"YEEHAAAAW!" They heard an orange-haired girl yell as she rolled off of the back of a now dead Ursa.

"Did she just-?" Before Blake could finish her sentence, a black haired teenager with a small pink streak in it came out from behind the Ursa.

"Aww. Ren, I broke another one!" The orange haired girl said in a saddened tone.

"Nora?" The boy who had to be Ren, began. "Please...don't ever do that again." He said, but he soon realized that the girl was already long gone from the spot she originally was in.

"Oooooh!" Blake and Yang spun their heads around to see that the girl, who they assumed was Nora, had mysteriously appeared right behind them without them noticing.

"When did she-?!" Yang began, only for Nora to pick up the rook chess piece and started to sing.

"I'm queen of the castle!~" She sang.

"I'm queen of the castle!~"

"NORA!" Ren yelled over to her.

"Coming Ren!" Nora giggled.

"I like this one." I said to Pyrrha as I pointed to the Orange Haired girl, grabbing a similar Rook piece and put it in my pocket. Again, they don't show much of the body in the show but Nora is FUCKING JACKED! Like she still looked how she did in the show but she had so much muscle on her.

Pyrrha looked like she just saw a crazy person, which she kinda did. Nora is pretty insane.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I COULD HAVE DIED!" Weiss screamed.

"But you didn't." I said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She screamed.

"It's exactly the point." I said with a cheeky grin. I am REALLY pushing my luck with this. I'm gonna get stabbed.

"UGH! YOU ARE JUST AS, IF NOT EVEN MORE INSUFFERABLE THAN LITTLE RED RIGHT THERE!" Weiss screamed as she pointed her finger at Ruby.

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes and stretched. "Listen Elsa. We are all alive. Don't stab me please."

"WHO IS ELSA!?"

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Now, now, before we go and throw the towel, how about we chill out and think of a plan to take this thing down?" I asked.

"You got it!" Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose and changed it to it's scythe form.

"Good! See, Ruby's on board. So, here's what I've got so far. First, we-" I was cut off by Ruby rushing ahead and transforming the scythe into a sniper, shooting at the Nevermore, ignoring me completely.

.

.

"Can just rush in with no plan of what to do next! GREAT!" I yelled.

"Ruby, come back here!" Yang pleaded as she started to run towards her younger sister. Though Ruby simply ignored my protests and Yang's plea for her to stop.

However, as she went in to shoot at the creatures head, the creature merely flew around at her when she came into range and rained down sharp feathers down at us, trapping Ruby's cloak. "D-don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby reassured everyone hastily as she got up, though her tone was making everyone think otherwise.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, running over to aid her sister. GOD DAMN IT! WHY IS EVERYONE RUSHING FORWARD!?

The Nevermore began to swoop down and attack Ruby but a blur of white flashed past us as Weiss saved Ruby's skin. Thank god…

**[Quest Gained: Beacon Initiation]**

**Description: This is the Beacon Initiation. This will determine wether or not you will get into the academy. However you can, you MUST succeed in all of these objectives.**

**Objective 1: Find a Partner [Completed]**

**Objective 2: Make Your Way to the Temple [Completed]**

**Objective 3: Survive the Nevermore **

**Objective 4: ?**

Ok. It's just the Nevermore! We don't have to worry about the deathstalker!

"_CHILDREN! EVACUATE THE FOREST IMMEDIATELY! A GRIMM THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FOREST HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR YOUR LOCATION!" _The voice of Goodwitch rung through the forest.

"Fuck…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger Bay Bay! XD! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean a Grimm that isn't supposed to be here is here!? How did it get here then!?" I exclaimed as I looked at the group of people. Yang was already ready for a fight, Ruby looked slightly panicked, Weiss kept her hand on her Rapier, Blake stood with Yang while looking around for the sign of the beast, Pyrrha looked genuinely calm as she brought out her weapons, and Nora and Ren?

"Ooooooo~ I wonder what type of Grimm it is? This is gonna be fun." She said as she brought her hammer out. Ren facepalmed and shook his head. "Please don't run ahead."

"The guy in the green is right. None of us should run ahead. If we do that makes it easier to kill us." I said simply. Never split the party I guess.

"Um… Robin?" Pyrrha spoke up as she pointed to the sky.

"Yes Pyr- OH FUCK!" I exclaimed as the Nevermore began circling back towards us. I hate this STUPID BIRD.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and get it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting them."

"Well, looks who's using brains." The Heiress said sarcastically.

"Says the girl that tried to be smart instead of admitting that she got lost in the woods," Ruby reply back, causing the heiress to blush in embarrassed. I looked at the two and brought out hunter's mark. "Ok! Little time for banter. I suggest we all grab one who hadn't grabbed one and get the hell out of here." I said as the group nodded.

With that, Ruby walked up to the artifacts and grabbed a white knight.

"Ok! Let's go now!" Ruby said in a small bit of worry as our entire group started to sprint away from the giant bird

Yang couldn't help but smile at her sister. Something that Blake noticed. "Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"No, it's nothing." Yang said.

**ROOOOOOOOOOAR!**

A booming roar that echoed through the forest made us pause for a moment. The roar was absolutely horrifying, sounding like something MUCH bigger than a Beowolf and an Ursa. I quickly looked at Ruby and Yang.

"Any idea what that was!?" I exclaimed. The two sisters shook her head as I sighed in worry. "Let's Rin now!" I exclaimed as we began running again.

"Guys…Look!" Nora shouted as she pointed at the bushes behind us.

It was some sort of lion, bigger than a Death Stalker. It had a white mask, red dots in it as eyes. Two long saber teeth coming out of his mouth, bone-like armor around his side, its claws were sharp and buff. Where the usual mane of a lion would be it was a mane made out of bones the jutted outwards. It's red, glowing eyes stared at us with rage and hunger.

"What the fuck is that…" I said in a horrified whisper. Everyone in our group looked horrified as Pyrrha answered my question.

"That's a Bonemane!?" Pyrrha couldn't help express her shock.

"What?! That kind of Grimm is supposed to be in the deadlands of Vacuo!" Blake shouts in disbelief, making some of the others tremble a bit.

"What is a Bonemane doing in the Emerald Forests?!" Weiss yelled in shock as well.

**[Quest Gained: Beacon Initiation]**

**Description: This is the Beacon Initiation. This will determine wether or not you will get into the academy. However you can, you MUST succeed in all of these objectives.**

**Objective 1: Find a Partner [Completed]**

**Objective 2: Make Your Way to the Temple [Completed]**

**Objective 3: Survive the Nevermore**

**Objective 4: Survive the Bonemane and make it back to the cliff**

"This is bad, we have to go now!" I exclaimed as I started to bolt it out of there. Soon, the rest began to follow my example; running to the rendezvous point. We sprinted through the forest as the same horrifying roar echoed through the forest. The sound of giant feet sprinting towards us could be heard as the Bonemane sprinted after us.

Nononononononononono! What the hell is happening!? Why is a giant lion thing coming after us and how did this even get here!? I swear if Ozpin put it here I'm killing him. Well… if I survive this, that is. We kept running for what seemed for a long while before I took one look behind me….

This thing was right behind us.

I gave a horrified scream as I tried to run faster but my legs could only run so fast. Thank god for a great agility. But then the something bad happened.

I'm pretty fast. Faster than most of the people in this group. But Nora… not so much. The Bloodfang caught up with her hit her with its head, not doing the most damage to her but shooting her off into the forest in the opposite direction. The Bonemane ignored us for the moment and walked where Nora was thrown.

Me and Ren paused real quickly and looked where Nora was thrown. Ren quickly dashed to save his friend as I turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha! We gotta help!" I exclaimed as I began to run in the direction of Nora and Ren. Thankfully Pyrrha followed me as we ran deeper into the forest to help Ren and Nora.

The trees made the forest a bit darker as we ran to find Nora. We eventually did find her. She looked ok, probably just hitting a tree in her landing but aura seemed to heal her up. The Bonemane steeped closer to her, snarling at her. She got back to her feet and wielded her hammer. "C'mon kitty cat." She said with a small smirk.

As the Grimm went to pounce, Ren sprang from the tree and shot at the Grimm's head. Because it had the bone mask it bounced off of it but it opened a hole into the mask. Ren landed on the back of the beasts neck and sliced in a spot where there was no bone armor. The beast roared and through Ren off its back and into Nora.

I looked at Pyrrha and gave a nod as I put Hunter's Mark into its Bow form and knocked an arrow. I pulled back and fired at the head of the beast. The Ice Dust arrow froze a bit of the mask on impact and Pyrrha threw her shield, colliding with the frozen bit and cracking some of the mask, then the shield came back to Pyrrha like Captain America.

**[15+13 Ice Dust Damage]**

The beast looked at us and roared as it charged.

Me and Pyrrha ducked and rolled out of the way and the Beasts head collided with the tree. The Bonemane instantly recovered and rose a claw, swiping at me with vicious intent. The claws swiped across my skin and launched me away from it.

**[-49 HP]**

Dear Christ! With just one hit!? I held the wound in my chest that was slowly healing because of Aura as the beast turned it's head towards me. With a hungry glare it charged. I reached for my bow but before I could reach it a giant Pink grenade nailed it in the side of the head. Nora had her weapon in it's launcher form and began firing at the beast. The grenades nailed it in the body and head, but still didn't do much damage.

It shook off the blows as Pyrrha and Ren both jumped on it's back, and began shooting in the places where there was no Bone armor. The beast seemed to be getting sick and tired of this and launched Ren and Pyrrha off. As they were launched off the bones of the mane scraped across Ren's leg. It roared at Ren and Nora but looked at me. I knocked another arrow and shot but it moved it's head so it bounced off the bone armor.

I quickly turned my weapon into short swords and as it opened its mouth to bite down I stabbed it in the tongue.

**[22 damage*3 CRIT!]**

I gave a confident smirk as I saw that damage pop up on the screen but it was quickly turned into a look of pain as the beast bit down on my arm.

**[-64 Damage*2 CRIT. WARNING! AURA BROKEN! WARNING]**

I gave a loud yell in pain as the beast lifted me into the air and threw me into the into the distance. I held the bleeding arm as I looked around. Pyrrha looked at the beast and heard a yell of rage as she shot at its head and threw her shield. The shield hit the fang of the beast and cut it from its mouth. The beast gave a yell of pain as it tried to ignore Pyrrha and sprinted towards Nora with incredible speed. It rammed her with its head and knocked her through a tree

Then it slowly turned to Pyrrha, a large glare in its eyes as it sprinted forward. She turned her weapon into a spear and went to throw it when the beast just stopped. It fell to her feet. A look of confusion spread across her face as Nora slowly walked back near Pyrrha, looking mad as all hell.

Lodged into the neck of the beast was the fang of the Bonemane. The fang was surrounded with a purple glow as the one and only Glynda Goodwitch stood behind it. She looked at me and saw my injury, then looked to Ren. He was ok, just his leg was in pain.

We lived…. Yaaaay!

**[Quickly losing blood. Entering Rest Mode]**

What…

And then everything went black.

* * *

A bright light shown in my eyes as quickly tried to move myself away from the light. I snuggled up into my covers and- wait what?

I quickly shot up to see a cozy looking room. It was pretty messy and clothes were scattered around. Posters of various Video Games were hung on the wall and a PC was in the corner of my room. It seemed to be early morning and the sunlight just rose so it went through my blinds. I blinked in confusion as I looked around.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair, tan skin, and a happy smile spread across her face. It was my mom….

She poked her head in my room. "Good morning! Breakfast is ready downstairs." She said as she closed the door. I looked around as I held my head, wondering what had happened…

"**Do you miss this?"**

I jumped out of my bed and looked around. Sitting in my gaming chair was a woman with long white hair, black eyes, and pale white skin that had was probably more pale than Weiss. She had a big smirk on her face as she stood up. **"I could bring her back."**

I took a step back as I glared at the woman. I had no weapon, no form of defense, nothing. "Who are you…?" I asked, my back pressing against the closet. She gave a laugh and snapped her fingers.

The light in the room disappeared as I was brought back to the same room that I've seen countless times in my dreams. The dripping blood, the cold touch of death, and the quiet sound of failure. The woman was sitting in front of the door. **"I could bring her back." **She repeated.

I glared at her as tears began to swell up in my eyes. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I said with a scream of desperation. I began to cry as my hands were covered in blood. I rested my head on the shoulder of the body as I tears dropped down my face. The woman drifted in my direction and rose my chin up. She gave a creepy yet warming smile. **"I can relieve you of this burden. This power that you don't know well… I can bring her back."**

She reached her hand out for me to grab. I stared down to the hand and slowly went to reach for it in desperation. But just before my hand would grab hers, I saw a flash of something different. Black veins scattered her body like cracks and her eyes had a horrifying red glow to them. I immediately pulled my hand back and backed away. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I exclaimed, running my head through my hair. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

The woman turned back to the first form and glared. Black smoke rose from the floor as it incased everything. She rose up to the sky as two colossal beasts rose beside her. The beasts each reached down a clawed hand in order to grab me, but then everything disappeared.

A small voice broke me out of my fears.

"Please be ok… Please be ok…."

I slowly opened my eyes, and the light broke me out of the nightmare.

* * *

When my eyes opened I saw the worried face of Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. When she saw that my eyes were open both Yang and Ruby hugged me tightly.

"ROBIN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang didn't say anything. She just sat there and hugged me. I looked around in my surroundings and blinked in confusion. I was in a hospital room, my arm bandaged and hooked up to one of those blood thingies they have in hospitals. I slowly moved my arm, which still hurt like a bitch.

Yang shook me a bit and stared into my eyes. "ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!?" I gave a small smile and just hugged her. I looked to the three members of the would be Team JNPR and smiled. Nora gave me a happy wave, Ren gave a thankful nod, and Pyrrha reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

I was just about to speak when the door opened, revealing Professor Ozpin. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and smiled. "Hello there, Mr. Redwood."

Yang and Ruby immediately let go of the hug and laughed slightly. He looked to the two sisters and smiled. "May you two step out of the room? I wish to speak to the four of them alone."

Ruby was about to speak before Yang slowly nodded and took Ruby out of the room. Ozpin looked at me and sighed, then to the other three people in the room. "You four fought a Bonemane by yourselves even when we said to evacuate." He said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Sir. Please. Nora got attacked and we couldn't leave her and Ren to fight it alone." I said, trying to reason with him. He sighed and nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "While I do admire your reasoning this can not go unpunished."

I looked down and sighed but then I remembered something. I dug into my pocket and showed a White Rook piece. The three members looked at me with wide eyes as Nora started to give a excited chuckle.I don't know what but being near them felt like it gave me Confidence.

"Before that. You said that we must collect the relics and make it back to the cliff. You also said to destroy everything in our path or we would die, and we did that. We did get our asses kicked but we still did what you said. And since this tiny chess piece is not still in the forest, we passed the entrance exam." I said with a tired smile.

Ozpin blinked at the chess piece and took it out of my hand. He gave a small smile and a chuckle before slowly nodding. "It seems so. I guess I'll let you all off the hook this time."

Ren gave a warm smile and a nod to Ozpin. "You won't regret this."

"Hopefully I won't. Welcome to Beacon, Team RRNN (Rune). It will be led by Mr. Redwood."

"Yaaaaay." I said tiredly as Pyrrha gave a small laugh. I'm leader? This is either gonna go very good or very bad. Hopefully the former, not the latter.

"Now. You three should leave and let Mr. Redwood rest." Ozpin said. Pyrrha nodded and looked to me. "Rest well Robin." She walked out of the room, Nora skipped out while waving me goodbye and Ren gave a small nod. "Thank you."

**[Quest Completed: Beacon Initiation]**

**Description: This is the Beacon Initiation. This will determine wether or not you will get into the academy. However you can, you MUST succeed in all of these objectives.**

**Objective 1: Find a Partner [Completed]**

**Objective 2: Make Your Way to the Temple [Completed]**

**Objective 3: Survive the Nevermore [Completed]**

**Objective 4: Survive The Bonemane and make it back to the cliff [Completed]**

**[New titles gained: Beacon Student, Team Leader, Team RRNN]**

**[LV UP! LEVEL 14!]**

I smiled and waved them off as my eyelids felt heavy. I snuggled into my blanket and rested peacefully for a long while.

* * *

**Well that was fun. Almost dying, getting introduced to a spooky person, and finally getting into Beacon as Team RRNN (Rune)! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it. I'm still working on my fights, hopefully I get better as we progress. Now! On too the Reviews!**

**Scurra71900: You're welcome! Thank you for reading!**

**Zapper Frost: Tell me about it! And Murphy's Law is gonna occur a LOT in this story.**

**Alby199800: I like Vulpix! **_**And I wouldn't say that ship is too far out too not happen **_

**Arclight001: Yup! Hopefully you enjoy him as a replacement!**

**Bloodhunter101: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy all my chapters in the future!**

**I love all reviews you send me! Send me some and I'll respond to them in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

I actually slept peacefully for the next few hours and sat around in the middle of the night after I woke up. My arm still hurt like a bitch but it was slowly healing thanks to aura. My mind still raced with the dream or… nightmare I had after the fight with the Bonemane. The woman in my mind… why was she there? Was it Salem? I couldn't really get a good look at anything really, it just happened so fast. She said she could take this burden off of me…. What burden? My Gamer Ability? What would she want with that and how does she know about me?

I HAVE SO MANY FREAKING QUESTIONS!

I gave a yell as I rested back on the hospital bed and looked up at the ceiling. She could bring her back… that's not possible. Isn't it? She couldn't bring her here… I looked at my ceiling and closed my eyes, thinking about what all has happened. It was nerve racking that not only was I team leader, but I know of what could happen in the future and unless I get stronger, I can't do shit about it! And who knows!? Since Jaune is gone then there goes an important point of the story, and who else knows what can change!

With a yell of frustration I through my pillow at the wall. People are gonna think that I've lost it in here. But hey, look at the upside. I made it here. And I have a team of a ninja, what would happen if Thor and Reinhardt from Overwatch had a child, and A world renown champion who doesn't seem to have that many real friends.

Oh great…. Now I've made myself sad.

Now I just sat around, not sure what to do. I could lay around and worry about my problems or I could get my ass out of this bed and walk to my new room. I slowly rose up from my bed, moving my arm in slight pain. I got too my feet and looked around for my shirt. Thankfully they put my shirt, weapons, and everything else on a chair near the bed.

Now…. Here comes the hard part. Putting on clothes with a bandaged arm.

I started to put back my clothes on super slowly, not to cause more pain to my arm. After a bit of struggling I was able to get my clothes on and find my weapon. I put Hunter's Mark on my back and went to walk out of the room. I made sure to be as quiet as I possibly could so I wouldn't wake up any of the teachers.

"_Shadow Stealth." _

The ability activated and now I'm probably well hidden. I began to walk down the empty halls of Beacon, using my scroll as a map with all the Team dorms labeled on it. Team RRNN was a good bit away so it's probably gonna take a while to get there. Might as well look at my stats.

**[Name]****: ****Robi****n Redwood **

**[Species]****: Fox ****Faunus**

**[Title]****: Team RRNN Leader**

**[Level]****: 14**

**[Dependen****t ****Stats]**

**HP****: 189/223**

**STR****: 13**

**EN****D: 21**

**VIT****: 19**

**DEX****: 20**

**AGI****: 28**

**INT****: 10**

**WIS****: 22**

**LUK****: 16**

**CSM****: 28**

**[SkillPoints]:0**

That intelligence is gonna be a serious problem. Who was the smartest in my Team? Most likely Pyrrha. She is a champion after all. My agility and charisma are amazing thankfully. Might be able to talk myself out of any situation. Maybe even convince one of Cinder's gang to join my side. Could that work… Anything is possible at this point.

Now I just have to-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of high heels clinking against the floor. With a slight bit of panic I looked around to find any place to give myself a better hiding place but just my luck, there was no hiding in sight. I sighed and pressed myself up against the wall, hopefully making Shadow Stealth come in clutch so they could not see me. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

The footsteps got closer and closer by every passing moment and I was scared out of my mind. Then the footsteps stopped. Hey! Looks like they go-

"Mr. Redwood. Just because you have your eyes closed does not mean that I can't see you." A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and immediately got more scared because the person in front of me was…. Goodwitch.

"Hehehe, Well you caught me. Now that this is all over I'm going to be heading to my dorm. See you in the morning Ms. Goodwitch!" I said as I tried to run away but a purple glow surrounded me and lifted me in the air. "Ah shit."

"Why are you out in the halls of beacon at 3 in the morning?" She asked, a stern look on her face that would make any person shudder in fear. I gave a nervous chuckle and a scared smile.

"You see, I was heading from the medical room to my dorm. I didn't know it was this late and I wanted to get to my room before the morning." I just wanted to defuse this situation as soon as possible. She kept the stern look and nodded.

"But why do it at this hour?" She asked, slowly lowering me down to the ground. I gave a sigh and gave the best answer I could think of at the time.

"I don't know."

She blinked a bit in confusion before putting me down to the floor. I was ready to bolt but I waited for some reason. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Please don't make this a habit. Go to your dorm and stay in there. Also, rest that arm. It still looks hurt."

I gave a happy nod and began to walk off before pausing. I turned around and looked at the professor. "Hey Ms. Goodwitch. Thank you for saving me twice now. You are the best." I said, hopefully being able to get on her good side. I ran off through the halls and after about 10 minutes of jogging I arrived at the dorms.

I eventually stood in front of the Team RRNN dorm and smiled. So this is my dorm? This is going to be interesting. I slowly opened the door to reveal a dark room, with three figures currently in the bed. The room was just like we saw in the show, but it didn't have the homemade bunk beds that Team RWBY had.

I gave a sigh as I saw most of my stuff was beside an unclaimed bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down. This bed was actually extremely soft… like holy hell I could sleep forever on this thing.

"Oh. You're back." A voice said in the darkness. I quickly hopped up and looked around to see the resident Ninja of our team, Lie Ren. I sighed and smiled as I sat back down in the bed.

"Yeah, Ren was it? Hope your legs holding up." He gave a small nod and shrugged. "Nothing aura can't fix. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and Nora."

"No thanks needed. You guys seemed in trouble and I think she means a lot to you, seeing how you two interact." He gave a glance to the sleeping Nora and gave a small smile. "Yeah. You could definitely say that."

"Well now we are teammates. So that means we have to watch each others back. So you save my skin I'll save yours." I said with a small laugh. He responded with a nod and laid back down on his bed. I smiled as I laid back down on mine. I feel like I'm going to like this team.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

**LINEBREAK **

I actually slept well with no nightmares this time around. I was awoken by the light sound of birds chirping, the sun gently peering in the blinds…. And the loud, horrible sound of a whistle blowing next door. This woke…. All of us up.

I jolted awake and looked around like I was crazy, Pyrrha shot up like rocket as she looked around for her weapon, Nora flopped out of her bed and collapsed on the floor, and Ren slowly rose up, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it Ruby…. Good morning Team RRNN." I said as I got back to my feet.

"Good morning…" They all said in reply.

This is gonna be a loooooooong few months.

**LINEBREAK **

**Well hope enjoyed this short chapter. Had to get this one out before I have to do some school work. Hope you guys liked it, Tell me why or tell me if you disliked it. Now! On to the REVIEWS!**

**ScientistXXXX: Well thank you for at least reading my story. Remember, this is my first ever story. Of course something's are going to be not good. And the thing about Robin not being stronger than Ruby and Yang, remember, Yang and Ruby also train and get stronger. Robin is quicker but they had a LARGE head start.**

**Alby199800: Salem prefers the term People Watching**

**WrightLight94: OMG ZOOTOPIA! I love that name XD! I might just make it an option because of that name, Who knows?**

**Bloodhunter101: Your support has been amazing! Thank you so much! Hopefully you read this story more.**

**Zapper Frost: Hmmm… Who is it indeed…**

**Jackejsh: Hopefully you guys read more! And I hope I complete this.**

**Scurra71900: No problem! Hope you enjoy!**

**Gizmo Gear: I have never been good with beginnings, so why not use the most common one. I do try to make things different and hopefully you stick around to read this story whenever you are bored or just want something fun to read.**

**I would like to say that I am not a professional. I barely passed writing and this is just a thing I do for fun. That's all this is. Fun. Every review means so much to me good or bad, because it means you read my story. So thank you. Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings! Just because I want too I'm gonna have the reviews at the start of this chapter because reasons! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this strange story that I write for some reason.**

**Arclight001: Thank you for the suggestion! I'll try it out this chapter to see how good I am at writing different characters. This is either gonna go really good or really bad. But anyways, thank you so much! Hope you stick around for more!**

**Scurra71900: You're welcome!**

**GImo11: He does. I thought I made it clear. If you can PM me the quote I'll try to fix my mistake!**

**Bloodhunter101: Thank you! And actually Hunter's Mark is a reference to a D&D Spell that Rangers have! I have actually yet to play Bloodborne**

**CraazyReader: Thank you for sticking with the story so far! The story is gonna have some bits and pieces that aren't in the main story, mainly in between the time skips of the volumes. I hope to give him enough so he isn't incredibly underpowered but not op as all hell.**

**Grim Riper: Ok! Here we go. I try to make him different than Jaune but they do share some things but I believe Jaune would have horrible charisma and Robin can fight and has some training and he will have more development throughout the story. It took him 8 months to get him to level 12 because he had no quests in the span of that time, having to only fight Yang and smaller Grimm that were on the Island. It was also a way to keep him from being OP. Robin isn't going to kill people because most sane people don't just murder everyone. The nightmares come from the death of his mom and not being able to save her. Sure I've messed up the Gamers Mind but who cares! I like giving my characters something to fear! I'll delete it because you do have a point but please word your stuff differently because bashing my story doesn't feel like constructive criticism, it just feels like you are bashing it. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Please, if you don't like my character or my story please don't put it like Grim Riper because that's what makes people who are just starting writing stop. I have nothing against him but this just left a sour taste in my mouth.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_(Ruby's P.O.V)_

My eyes shot open as the light from the sun peered through the blinds. First day of becoming a huntress! So much has happened in the last few days. Me and Robin stopped a robbery, got accepted to beacon, we were flung off a cliff, Robin almost DIED which was a terrifying few moments, and now I'm on a team with my sister.

It's crazy to think that all of this had happened in under a week.

I rose up from my bed and looked around, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes as I rolled out of bed. I went to turn to Yang but she was still asleep… probably don't want to wake her up right now. I tapped my chin, thinking on what to do. Well maybe I can check if all my stuff is with me.

I rolled under my bed and grabbed the duffel bag from underneath my bed. I unzipped it and looked through everything.

"Combat Gear. Check."

"Red Hair dye. Check."

"Extra dust bullets. Check."

"Idiots guide to talking to people….. Check." I said, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

How do Yang and Robin talk to random people so easily? I've always been bad talking to people, I just don't know what to say! And now I'm leader….

Oh well! I'm just gonna have to swallow my fear and do my best. I quickly put the book back into my bag and looked at my scroll. It was 7:25… I got a good amount of time to do things! I tossed my scroll to the bed and activated my semblance, zooming to the shower while leaving a trail of rose petals….. dang I have to clean those up after…

I quickly took a shower, changed into my uniform, put on my lucky cloak, got some Pumpkin Pete's cereal, which are delicious by the way, swept up the petals that I had scattered everywhere, jumped on the bed in boredom, did a check up on my precious baby Crescent Rose, jumped on the bed some more, and finally Yang and Blake started to wake.

I rushed over to my sister and shook her by the shoulders. "Yang! It's the first day of school! Aren't you excited!?"

"Meeeehh…. What time is it?" Yang said, looking at her scroll tiredly. When she saw the time she gave a yawn and began laying back down. I grabbed Yang by the shoulders.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Yang and began to drag her out of the bed. Blake hopped out of her bed and began to grab her stuff, not muttering a word. She's so quiet… maybe I can get her to open up soon enough.

Yang reluctantly rolled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, going to change. Yang has never been a morning person. After a bit Yang and Blake got done with there separate showers and changing into their uniforms.

"So! What are we gonna do about the Ice Queen?" Yang asked, pointing to the still sleeping Weiss. Blake yawned and grabbed her suitcase as I turned to Weiss.

"I have just the idea."

I raced to my bag and grabbed my whistle…

* * *

_(Robin's P.O.V)_

I groaned as I rolled out of the bed and rubbed my eyes. Whenever I find Ruby I swear I'm gonna… well I don't know what I'm gonna do but I will do something! Hopefully this doesn't happen repeatedly. I gave a yawn as Nora climbed back onto her feet and looked around.

"What in the world was THAT!?" She exclaimed as Ren hopped out of his own bed and walked to Nora, helping her up.

"Probably Ruby." I responded I moved my arm around to see if it was ok. It's sore as all hell but it's ok. I looked to my team. I gave a small smile as Pyrrha got out of her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Team RRNN!" I said with a slight boost of enthusiasm as I stretched, my bones popping a few times as I did. Nora looked at me with the biggest smile and began jumping on her bed.

"Alright! What are we gonna do first!? Beat up some Grimm? Workouts? Super awesome team attacks!?" She asked excitedly. I laughed and shook my head.

"I believe we will have to do all those later. First we all need to get ready and then I think classes are up so we should get a handle on that first." I said as I picked up the school uniform and rushed to the bathroom.

I began to change into my uniform as the smell of food wafted into the air. I blinked in confusion before finally realizing what the food was… Pancakes.

I rushed to put on my uniform and stepped out of the bathroom to see Ren in the kitchen making pancakes, Nora watering from the mouth, and Pyrrha watching the two as she gently hummed a tune. I chuckled as I walked over and sat beside Pyrrha.

"You can cook Ren?" I asked, already knowing the answer but asked it just to start a conversation. Ren looked back at me and gave a nod with a small smile.

"Yes I can. I've learned how to make various dishes but I make Pancakes the best. Or at least that's what Nora believes." Said Orange Haired girl was eyeing the pancakes hungrily.

"Well it smells delicious." I said with a grin as Pyrrha looked at my currently bandaged arm. "Is your arm alright?" She asked with slight worry. I gave a nod and smiled as I relaxed my arm.

"Yeah. Just really sore. I believe I'll be fine though." I said with a smile. She gave a nod and stood up to go change. I closed my eyes and sighed as I laid back on the bed.

Relieve me of this burden….. my mind still was racing about that dream. If that was Salem then when did she get the ability to go into another persons dreams? It wasn't ever shown in the canon. Or at least what I got to see of the canon. And if it's a new thing that she got because I arrived here then that throws a whole bunch of different factors that I haven't even thought of yet. Someone could die because of my arrival and that could lead to more and more deaths.

I rubbed my face with my hands as my brain decided to think on what the worst could happen. I sighed as I blanked out for a while, just staying in my thoughts as I looked at my arm. I closed my eyes and hid in my thoughts before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I blinked and looked around at whoever poked me.

Nora, who was now in her uniform and gulping down pancakes looked at me. "Itsh done." She said with a mouthful of food. I gave a laugh and grabbed one of the plates Ren had set out and sat on my bed, Pyrrha and Ren already done the same. I took a bite of the pancakes and…..

Oh my god these are the best pancakes I've ever had…

"These are amazing…" I said with wide eyes. I began to rapidly eat the pancakes as Nora looked at Ren.

"I told you!" She exclaimed as Ren gave a small laugh and shook his head. After I finished the pancakes rather quickly I put the plate in the sink and flopped back onto the bed. "Ok! First order of business! Classes…. Crap." I said with a groan as Pyrrha gave a small laugh.

"Ok! So it looks like we have Grimm studies at nin-"

"ITS 8:55 YOU DUNCE!" I heard the earpeircing voice of the one and only Weiss Schnee scream through the walls.

"New plan! Run to class!"

All of team RRNN sprang up and began to dash out the door. I collided with Ruby on my way out and shook my head. "Morning Rubes!" I said with a laugh as I bounced up and ran with my team to the class. I was faster than most of my team. I could keep up with Ren and Nora, and Pyrrha wasn't that far ahead of me but she was faster.

We raced through the courtyard, Ozpin and Goodwitch watched from the side as we bolted to make it on time. We made it to the main building and piled through the door of the classroom. Port looked at the sight of us and welcomed us with a smile.

"Hello children! Glad to see you made it!"

Yaaaaaaay

* * *

When they said that Port's class was boring…. It was FREAKING BORING! I had my head rested on some text books EXTREMELY close to passing out.

He began to go on a speech about how he was a young man and how he took down an Ursa that was terrorizing his village. It sounds like an interesting premise but dear LORD ITS SO BORING! I began to stare off into space, pass random notes to Nora and Ruby, look at my stats… repeatedly, and pinch myself to keep myself awake.

This is gonna be a loooooong-

"In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He then turns to us. "The moral of the story? A true huntsman is honorable, dependable, well-educated and wise!" As he said that, I could see Weiss was getting annoyed that Ruby was not acting like anything the professor was saying, especially when she is here, paying attention to the professor. "Is there someone among you who believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof. Port asked.

Weiss's hand shot up like a rocket. "I do sir!"

I lazily rose my hand and gave a smirk to Weiss. "I like to think I do."

Weiss looked at me with the BIGGEST death glare as Port stroked his mustache. He hummed lightly and nodded.

"Excellent! Two volunteers! Come forth to show us what you got!" Port says as he moves away, showing a cage that was probably holding a Boarbatusk. The cage shook and rattled as me and Weiss looked at eachother. Why I did this? I have NO clue. Probably to make the Ice Queen mad? I don't really know.

In a matter of minutes me and Weiss changed into our combat gear and stared down the cage.

"Come on Robin! You got this in the BAAAAAG!" I heard Nora exclaim from her seat as Pyrrha and Ren cheered me on as well.

Team RWBY cheered for Weiss but it just got her more infuriated. I looked to Weiss and put Hunter's Mark into its bow version.

"Ok! Plan time. You keep the Grimm at bay with close range and I'll shoot it from long range. I'll run in if things get dicey." I said, trying to make a game plan.

"I don't need your help." Weiss said bitterly.

"Ready? Begin!" Port said as he lifted the door of the cage and the boar Grimm rushed out.

It charged both of us as me and Weiss spun out of the way.

"Olè!" I heard Nora exclaim.

The boar began to circle back, charging the Heiress with fury in it's masked face.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby yelled as Weiss was hit into the air and her rapier got locked between the tusks of the boar. I took this time to knock an arrow and fire at the boar.

**[10 damage + 5 Ice dust damage]**

The arrow pinged off the bone armor of the boar but the ice dust froze a spot on the armor. "Weiss! When you're done playing tug of war go for the ice spot!"

"Come on Weiss! Show them who's boss!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss looked at me then Ruby with a glare. The boar then got the upper hand, throwing the rapier out of her hand and nailing Weiss in the gut, launching her back a few feet.

I gave a groan as I ran forward, turning Hunter's Mark into its shortswords and went to stab the beast in the eye repeatedly with no plan at all.

**[10 damage]**

DAMN IT!

The beast knocked me back and began to charge again. Shitshitshitshitshitshit! I rolled out of the way barely as the boar nailed the wall, falling onto its back.

"Olè!"

"Guys! Go for its belly it has no-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" The heiress yelled as the boar got right side up and did the sonic spin dash towards the two of us. I prepared to knock an arrow but Weiss placed a glyph in front of us. The boar bonked off the glyph, falling to its back. Weiss sprang up and used a glyph to torpedo herself into the boar, rapier first.

The boar squealed in pain as it began to fade into black dust.

"Fuck you Pumba." I said with a sigh as I put my weapon up. Port gave a clap to the two of us.

"Marvelous work you two! It seems we do have some fine hunters with us today." Port said. Weiss was panting and I stretched, popping some bones in the process. "That is all the time we have for today. Class is dismissed."

I went to shake Weiss's hand but she turned her back to me and stormed out. Well then….

* * *

_(Weiss P.O.V)_

Those insufferable children! How did those two become team leader and I didn't. One acts like a child and the other doesn't even know what he is doing half the time! It makes me furious!

I was the first to leave the class as I sheathed my rapier and stomped out of the class. I got not even five minutes of peace before our "leader" caught up with me.

Weiss!" She calls for her.

I turned around to face Ruby and just…. snapped. "What!?"

Ruby had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" I interrupted her. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"W-What did I do?" Ruby was most likely clueless.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" I shouted at her.

Ruby looked at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean Weiss!? I thought we were getting along!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so childish if you stop treating me like a child!" I shouted.

"I'm only treating you to how you deserve to be treated! I'm not to be in a team led by you! I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I think I deserve better!" I scowled before I turned her back at her. "Ozpin made a mistake making you a leader!"

I'm done with that child! I am going to tell Professor Ozpin that I want a new team!

After yelling what I truly felt, I was on the school rooftop, trying to take her mind off everything. Just then, Professor Port arrived, looking at me. "Professor Port!"

"Ah, Ms. Schnee!" The portly instructor greeted jubilantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I…I enjoyed your lecture." I said to him, hoping to keep on the good sides of the teacher.

"Well of course you did, dear girl, you have the blood of a true Huntress running through your veins after all."

"You think so?" I asked happily. He must understand what I'm going through!

"Absolutely! As well as Mr. Redwood!" Ah….. Robin. That name just infuriates me!

"Something seems to be troubling you, dear?" Professor Port noted.

"Y-yes, sir." I responded somewhat nervously.

"Well don't be shy, dear girl. Confess to me your strife." The Professor said with reassuring smile. Ok Weiss… he will definitely understand.

"Is just that…I feel that I should have been the leader of team RWBY." I confessed to him, earning a hummed sound from the teacher. "I have been trained all my life to be a great leader. To make others rely on me as I lead them to success. My...partner is young, way young to be capable of holding that position. Today in class, she wasn't acting like one! Leaders should be serious, capable, and take any information they can to survive! And Ruby just...goof around like an idiot!" I was furious that my mind keeps repeating those images. "It just...makes me mad. And not to mention Robin barely stayed awake and barely made it out of the forest and he is leader of his team!"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Professor Port answered back, "I see...I believe I understand the problem." He said calmly to her.

"You do?" Yes! He understands what I'm going through! Maybe he can tell Ozp-

"Of course…" The Professor looks at me with a serious expression. "The problem lies within you, Miss Schnee."

…

...

…

"Excuse me?" I said in shock.

"True, Miss Rose was acting a bit childish, given her age. And Mr. Redwood doesn't seem to be the… brightest man alive." The old veteran looks at the sky, still porting a serious look.

"W-Well…Y-Yeah-" I tried to speak but was interrupted.

"But you see my dear, in all my years in both teacher and colleague, I have the pleasure of knowing Ozpin, and I am proud to say that never once has the man lead me astray!" Port said with a lot of confidence. "For you see, he can see hidden potential in others."

I was left without words before feeling a small bit of anger at the words of Port. "So you'd blindly accept the decision he made even after seeing how exceptionally skilled I am?"

"As a matter of fact. I am." Port turns to me, seeing my taken back expression. "With all due respect, Ms. Schnee, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is almost completely undercut by your rather poor attitude." Prof. Port says

"How dare-?!"

"Tell me, Miss Schnee. During the Initiation Exam, what did you do?" Port asked her an important question.

"What did I do?" I looked at him as if he had a second head. "Well, I fought Grimms! I saved my partner from certain doom! I completed the test!"

"That's correct." Port nods at everything I just said. "You did all that...but not a single one of them qualifies you as a leader." I felt like she got smacked in the face. This wasn't fair!? "Tell me, dear, did you come up with a plan to kill the Nevermore? Or turn your back on safety to save two other teammates from a threat that would most definitely would end up in a loss?"

"Ms. Rose showed wits and intelligence in that battle and Mr. Redwood risked his own arm to save someone he didn't know. When you were lost in the forest, you were very stubborn in admitting that you got yourself and your partner lost, and if my mind serves me right, you both began to blame each other for it."

"That's...well, um…" Well…. I couldn't deny that.

"You're only proving my point, dear." Professor Port sighed out. "No offense. While you do have the blood of a Huntress, your bluster and skills are those of a spoiled girl that receives everything she ever wanted." Port says.

I crossed her arms and raised her nose in defiance. "That is not even close to the truth!" I denied with a glare

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well…not entirely true." I slowly admitted, looking down to the ground.

"Word of advice my dear." The teacher began to walk away. "A leader is prepared, that much you are right, but they also put their comrades first before anything...Today was simply the first day. At least judge Miss Rose and Mr. Redwood after you get to know them very well."

And with that… he left. I looked down to the setting sun, sighing as I sat down. I have a lot to think about….

* * *

_(Robin P.O.V)_

After the class and Weiss stormed out I raced to find Ruby. Who knows what could have went down and as her best friend I wanna make her feel better. I raced through the halls until I found Ruby talking to Ozpin.

I went to interject but I believe that wouldn't be best. She looked like she was understanding what he saying, and a small smile spread across her face. Ruby gave a nod to the teacher and glanced at my direction. She thanked Ozpin and rushed over to me.

"Hey Robin!" She said in her usual upbeat self. Well she seems fine.

"Heya Rubes. Are…. Are you ok after what happened with snowflake?" I asked, Ruby giving a small chuckle at the nickname.

"Yeah. I'm fine! I had a talk with Ozpin. I gotta talk to Weiss later." She said, beginning to walk beside me. I sighed and patted her head.

"That's great Ruby. Glad you aren't sad. I hate to see you sad. Now! Let's go get dinner!" I said, a happy smile spreading across both of our faces.

I worry to much.

With a sigh I turned my back and walked to join my team at dinner. Pyrrha was talking with Yang, Nora was throwing grapes up in the air and catching them in her mouth, and Ren and Blake were talking about a book.

I walked up to the table and sat beside my partner. I gave her a happy smile and a thumbs up. "Heya Pyrrha!"

"Hello Robin. You did wonderful against that Grimm." She responded. I didn't do much, Weiss killed it but I'm not one to take down a compliment.

"Yeah! That was great!" Nora spoke up as a grape she through up bounced off her head. I gave a laugh and a warm smile. "Thank you guys. I didn't do much but thank you nonetheless."

My smile was interrupted by Yang putting me and Rubes in a headlock. "Look at you two! Two leaders and of their own teams! Aww, I feel like a proud mom. We should celebrate our acceptance into beacon!"

I rolled my eyes at Yang's antics. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I actually agree with Yang. We should do a party or something whenever we get the chance."

"Ooooooh! I like that idea!" Ruby and Nora said together.

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha said as she pulled me out of Yang's grasp. Ren and Blake just gave a simple nod.

"Invite Snowball why don't ya." I said with a laugh as Yang gave a nod.

"Will do Robbie!"

The rest of the dinner went into the dark of the night, eventually our group going to their respective dorms. My team walked into our room, got changed, and sat around for a moment. Pyrrha doing her hair as Nora started to jump on the bed. After a few minutes or so, We all got tired out and laid in our bed as sleep began to take us.

"Good night Team RRNN…" I said with a warm smile.

* * *

**And thats the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

This school can be summed up in one word. Chaotic.

Literally there is no time to breathe! In one class we learn about the things that are trying to kill us. In a different one we learn about a war between Faunus and Humans, which then goes into a topic about racial views and other things. Then we learn about Science! Which is not so bad but it's the Science about Dust, which goes into how it works with weapons. Then we have lunch which is pretty nice in my opinion.

Then we go into the most chaotic time of the day. Combat class.

This is LITERALLY a class where people grab weapons that have the power to kill Giant monsters of darkness and use them against fellow teenagers. And while some people have a giant great sword or a Hammer that turns into a Rocket Launcher, I am a Foxed eared man… with a Bow and Arrow.

But! There is an upside!

Number one is that it's a great way to get training in without the risk of death! Not dying is always a good thing! Number two is that it is great for making strategy! My Intelligence may be god awful but my wisdom is good! Intelligence and Wisdom go hand in hand, so I am somewhat good at making strategy! My team helps me sometimes with the Intelligence part of the plans.

And thus we go to where we are now. Combat Class.

The lights shown down upon the arena as the two fighters began to clash. Watching this in my opinion is better than actually going down there and fighting. And some of these matches can be extremely entertaining to watch.

Ruby was currently in the arena against that one dude from Team CRDL who's name I can't remember. The thing about Ruby is that she is extremely quick but hits like a GOD DAMN TRUCK! Her attacks do so much damage for such a small person! The one dude from CRDL just couldn't keep up.

He tried to rush to Ruby at the beginning of the match but she scattered into Petal form and zoomed behind him, starting a rush of attacks. He tried to get some distance but Ruby just switched to Sniper Mode and shot at him. He wasn't able to block the shots and was knocked back a bit as Ruby took this time to zoom towards again, this time in scythe mode, swinging at him multiple times before he just collapsed.

"The winner is Ms. Rose." Goodwitch said as Ruby popped up and smiled, folding her scythe in it's inactive mode and began to skip up the stairs back up to where we were. I held my hand out and High Fived the Sycthe-Weilder.

You know, if you don't get called in this class it's really easy to just go to sleep. Which is what I'm gonna do right now. I laid back, crossed my arms, closed my eyes, and drifted of to slee-

"The next fight will be Mr. Redwood vs…"

Oh COME ON. I rose up from my seat and shook my head. I looked at Goodwitch and yawned. Ok, so who am I fighting? I read some fanfics back on earth like my predicament and mostly it's the MC vs. Cardin. I would so love to shoot some arrows in the thick skull of his-

"Ms. Belladonna."

OH YOU SON OF-

Blake put her book down and with a sigh and began to walk to the arena. Blake took out Gambol Shroud which was on her back and waited for me in the arena. Ok, not gonna lie. Blake's fighting style is the least one I know about.

With a tired sigh I hopped up from my seat and walked down to the arena, switching my swords into the bow form. I walked into the arena and looked at Blake.

"_Observe." _I whispered quietly.

**[Name: Blake Belladonna]**

**[LV: 16]**

**[Species: Faunus (Cat)]**

**[Title: White Fang Runaway]**

**[HP: 243]**

**[AGI: 37]**

**[DEX: 35]**

Hmmm….. alright then.

"Hey Blake! Finally get to finish the conversation from the other day." I said with a small smile as I took a stance.

"You really think the arena is the best place to have a conversation?" She asked, taking a stance with her weapon in its Gun mode.

I gave a laugh and knocked an arrow. "Nope!"

Goodwitch looked between us and gave a nod. "Ready? Begin!"

As soon as those words were uttered I started running the opposite direction of Blake, trying to get as much distance as I could. Turning my back against my opponent wasn't the brightest idea as multiple bullets whizzed by my head, almost nailing me but not quite.

"Your aim sucks!" I exclaimed as I turned around, knocking an arrow and shooting a fire dust arrow straight at Blake. She dodged it and turned Gambol Shroud into its sword mode, running to get in close combat.

With a worried look I took my bow and turned it into shortswords, dashing to meet with Blake. She gave a swing which I surprisingly was able to parry and tried to counter with my own attack but Blake blocked both of the swords with the sword and the sheath.

I went to pull back but Blake put a boot to my chest and kicked me back. I stumbled back and fell on my butt as Blake turned her weapon into its gun form. She began shooting at my chest, multiple bullets nailing me in the chest.

**[-12 HP]**

**[-15*2 Crit!]**

Ok! OW!

I did a kip-up back to my feet and looked at my opponent. I dashed in, dodging the bullets and as I got close I slid on the ground underneath her and popped up behind her, my weapon now in Bow form as I fired three arrows to the back of Blake.

"_Snipe"_

**[17 damage + 10 Fire Dust Damage]**

**[16 damage + 11 Fire Dust Damage]**

**[14 damage + 9 Fire Dust Damage]**

Oh HELL YEAH! That's some good damage!

The arrow nailed her in the back, making her wince as she turned my direction and another Blake came shooting out towards me. I went to kick the charging Blake but the clone faded on impact.

Oh yeah…. Her sembl-

My thoughts were interrupted with a hard kick to my face and multiple slices to my chest.

**[-12 HP]**

**[-21*2 Crit]**

**[-10 HP]**

Ok! TIME TO RUN!

I stumbled back and began to run backwards away from Blake. I knocked an arrow and fired, which Blake LITERALLY cut in half. With a glare I pulled back my arrows again and fired two arrows, the first one wizzing by Blakes head and the other nailing her in the shoulder.

**[13 damage]**

Shit! Normal arrow! I looked past Blake as I saw the arrow that whizzed past her hair continue to fly. I put my hands up in the air, a slight smirk on my face. Blake looked at me in confusion.

"I…."

The arrow began to arc up, as if guided by some sort of wind and started to curve back, aimed for Blake. Her bow began to twitch as the she turned back, seeing the arrow coming straight towards her. With wide eyes she barely dodged the arrow as it cut of a bit of her hair.

I thought I had this match won but when Blake ducked out of the way the arrow nailed me in the chest.

**[-13 HP]**

"That's enough! The winner of this match is Miss Belladonna!"

"Did… DID I JUST HIT MYSELF WITH MY OWN ARROW!?" I exclaimed as I heard a few people in the crowd chuckle as Yang just broke with hysterical laughter. I sighed as my fox ears dropped, but a hand blocked my vision of the floor.

I looked up and saw Blake. She had a small smile on her face and her hand extended out to me. "You fought well. Even though the end went a tad bit unplanned."

I grasped her hand and rose to my feet, a small smirk spreading across my face. I shook the Faunus's hand and with sigh I walked up to my team. Pyrrha patted me on the back and gave a happy smile. "Even though you lost you did well. Lasted longer than most people do with her." I looked to her and gave a smile and a nod. "Thank you Pyrrha and I guess you're right."

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful. Pyrrha kicked some ass, Ren did ninja things, and Nora beat someone in under a minute.

Good thing these guys are on my team…

After an hour or so the class ended. We changed from our combat gear and back to our uniforms. Me and My Team walked to the cafeteria, Pyrrha walking beside me as Nora rushed ahead while Ren tried to make her slow down. I looked to my red haired partner and smiled. "So! The past few days have been very strange… haven't they?" I asked Pyrrha, trying to start a conversation.

"It really has. But I believe it's turned out for the better. Our team seems lovely and everyone here seems nice." Pyrrha said, but I could tell that she was thinking about something.

"Are you alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm alright! Trust me. Everything is fine." She said with a grin which I couldn't really tell if she was fake or not. I gave a sigh and nodded.

"Alright Pyrrha. But if anything is wrong, I want you to tell me. We are partners. Your problems are my problems too." I said with a grin. She gave a small nod and began to walk.

"Now! Let's catch up with the other too. Ren might need some help reigning Nora in." I said with a laugh as Pyrrha gave a nod as we sprinted towards the other two.

* * *

Dinner happened like it always happens. My team and Team RWBY would just sit at a table and talk about random things.

"So there were…. In the middle of the night." Nora began her story.

"It was day." Ren interrupted.

"We were surrounded by Ursi…" She continued.

"They were Beowolves."

"Also, wouldn't it be Ursa's? Ursi just doesn't sound right to me." I said, eating my food.

"Hey! Don't interrupt my story! Anyways! There were DOZENS OF THEM!"

"2 of them."

"But they were no match! And in the end we took them down, getting a boat load of lien from Ursa skin rugs!" She said, finishing her story.

"She's been having this recurring dream for a month now."

"There's a lot in that story that doesn't make sense." Blake said, slowly pulling down her book. I rested my chin in my palm and looked to the Cat Faunus in disguise.

"We live in a world with creatures of darkness and people who can go fast in a flurry of rose petals and that doesn't hold up?" I said with a small laugh as I looked to Blake. She had the smallest grin on her face as she went back to her book.

"I guess that's fair." She said with a shrug. She put her book down and looked at me. "By the way, how did that arrow curve back?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nora barged in right after. "Oh yeah! I was wondering that too! It was so cool when the arrow came flying back at Blake! The ending was meh but the arrow was still cool!"

"It was pretty interesting to see. But Nora does have a point. The ending was meh…." Pyrrha said. I gave a small nod.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I got beat by my own arrow. But if you guys really wanna know how the arrow curved…" I dug into my bag and pulled out a replica of the arrow.

"Basically, the arrow has wind dust in the arrow head. When given time the arrow activates the wind dust, it hits the grooves in the wooden part of the arrow, and comes circling back."

"Wow. And I thought you were dumb Robbie." Yang said with a small smirk.

"I am dumb. Ruby made this." I said, pointing to the Scythe Weilder who was currently chowing down on cookies. "Thanks Rubes." I said with a happy grin.

"You're welcome!" She said with a mouthful of cookies.

I gave a small laugh and looked down at my scroll. Bell was almost about to ring. I should probably leave soon. I was just about to pack up until….

A certain, Aussie accent caught my ears. "Ow! That hurts! Please stop!" I glanced over to see everyone's favorite bunny girl having her ears tugged pretty freaking hard.

"Ha! I told you they were real!" Cardin said with his sick grin while his team laughed.

"Tell me about it! What a freak!"

The more they laugh...the more we all hate these guys.

"Alrighty! I'm gonna be right back!" I said as I went out of my seat and B-lined it for the the table of Team CRDL. He continued to tug on her ears as I marched over to the table.

"Greetings Assholes." I said with a smile as Cardin looked my way with a glare. His face turned into a confident smirk as he stood up.

Now. I am not one to regret decisions but this man was about a head taller than me. Not to say that I am afraid of Cardin, but this man was a HEAD bigger than me. And I could probably take him if I had my weapon but I don't. So fuck my life apparently.

"Let her go." I said, standing my ground. Ok! Time to make a plan!

"And what are you going to do about it? Stab yourself with your own arrow?" He said, the rest of his group laughing behind him. He let go of Velvet's ears which I smiled about but then his hand rested on my ears.

Ok! One, FUCK NO! Two, OH HELL NAH!

"Now! I let go of the animals ears? You never said anything about yours." He said with a giant smirk as he twisted my ear, bringing a shock of pain through my body. I swallowed all fear and yelled out four words I will never forget.

"THIS IS SELF DEFENSE!" I reeled my leg back and punt kicked him straight between legs. His grip immediately loosened as he kneeled down. I looked with a small smirk as the bell started to ring.

"And now! I run!" I exclaimed as I bolted out of the cafeteria, leaving multiple confused faces as I bolted out the door.

* * *

I ran for about 10 minutes which was unneeded but better safe than sorry. I made it to the fountain of the courtyard and sat down, catching my breath. Was that the smartest idea? No. Was it fun? Kinda! Am I tired? Hell yes.

I leaned my head back and rested, closing my eyes as I did so.

Then I heard foot steps.

Shit! Why didn't I grab my bow! Or just go into the dorm!? WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT!?

"Robin? What are you doing here?" The familiar voice of Blake sounded as she peered over the fountain. I gave a sigh of relief as I popped up and looked at the Cat Faunus. I gave a small smirk as I looked up.

"Oh! Hey Blake! Just running. What about you?" I asked looking her up and down. I saw a book in her hand and raised my eyebrows. Ninjas of…

"OH MY GOD!" I said as I broke out in hysterical laughter. Blake's face turned crimson as she looked at me, trying to hide the book.

"Don't laugh!" She exclaimed, knocking me in the head with the book. It hurt but hey, it was funny. I eventually was able to stop my laughing and looked at the Faunus. "Sorry for laughing. Just wasn't expecting you to be reading that type of stuff. But I won't judge."

Of course I knew she read that stuff. But I needed to make her not hate me.

"Thank you Robin. Now, could you please leave?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to bother you Kitty-"

….Shit.

It was like time froze. You could here the sound of a pin dropping it was so quiet. A cold gust of wind blew through the air as Blake looked at me with confusion.

"What did you just call me?"

"Ok! It was nice seeing you again! I'm gonna be on my wa- AAAAAAHHHHH!" I was interrupted by Blake tackling me to the ground. She grabbed me by the collar and glared. "How did you know!?" She exclaimed.

"You're bow!" I exclaimed, thinking of something other than 'Hey! I'm from a world where you are a cartoon!'

She blinked in confusion before slowly letting up. "What?"

"Your bow twitched when the arrow was circling back towards you. Meaning you heard it! I think. Also in our first encounter you could read without a light!"

She blinked at me as she slowly got up, a glare still on her face as she slowly picked up her book. "How did you know I was a cat Faunus?"

"That was a lucky guess. Listen to me Blake. You seem like a wonderful person and just because you have cat ears doesn't mean I will treat you any different. I'm a Faunus myself." I said, wiggling my ears. She sighed as she fixed the ribbon that was on her ears. I gave a smile and extended my hand.

"Listen Blake. I literally kicked a dude in the balls for a Faunus. It doesn't matter that you have cat ears, bunny ears, or whatever. You are you. And I believe you are a wonderful person. Think on this Blake." I said with a grin as I turned around and began to walk towards the dorm.

"Hey Robin? Why do you not hide your ears? Just a question."

"Well… I did for a bit. But then I realized that they're my best feature." I said with a smirk as I walked off, humming a gentle tune.

"Good night Ms. Belladonna!" I said with a smirk as I walked back to my dorm.

Time for a good night rest….

* * *

**WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! But luckily I was able to crank this chapter out. Before any of you comment anything about the Blake interaction, I did my best. Do not flame me on that. Anything else you can flame me on. Anyways! ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

**CraazyReader: Thank you! P.O.V's are kinda hard to write so I'll try to get better at them so they'll be a rare occurrence, maybe not, I don't really know. Thanks for the advice!**

**Bloodhunter101: Thank you for reviewing! Glad to know you are liking this story! Hope enjoy all that I make!**

**Lasey: Thank you for showing my mistake! I'll be sure to fix it! Hope you stick around!**

**Gizmo Gear: Glad to see you gave this story a chance! I'll be sure to listen to your advice! And I totally agree on my work could use some well… work. Hope you stick around for future chapters!**

**Now I am going to lay around and finish Avatar The last Airbender! Ciao!**


	14. UpdateRewrite(?)

**Heya! It's been a while hasn't it? The reason I haven't been posting in this story is writers block is a pain as well as multiple things happening in my life that has kept me busy. But I am here today to finally say a few things.**

**Number 1! The first thing I wanna say is thank you. Thank you all for the follows and the favorites. For the reviews (good and bad) and just taking some time out of your day to sit down and read my story. This year has been interesting to say the least but your interactions with my story just made me happy and got me through it.**

**Number 2! Now about this story. I believe I can make something better. Something more than what I created and hopefully entertain you guys and have fun while doing it! So that's why I will be rewriting this story to be better than this one! It will keep it's Gamer-Like theme (but toned down by a lot) and will keep its OC/SI theme. I have yet to decide if I want to bring Robin back in this story as the MC or not but I'll decide later.**

**Number 3! While I do like doing things slightly different than other stories (like joining Team JNPR, getting rid of Jaune, and making my OC not OP) what would you guys like to see in the new story? Getting rid of some of my changes, Shipping Ideas, Character Arcs, any cool ideas you guys have? I am all ears! This story will be out when I get the chance and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you, each and everyone.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
